The Light in Madness
by Black Dynimate
Summary: After an incident in konoha Naruto looses his mind and turns into a insane killer. Hiruzen feeling responsible sets out away to bring him back from his madness. Through bonds. Naruto is slightly based from Alucard of Hellsing, but only in personality not in power. This story contains Ooc and Au.
1. A fall in to lunacy

**Hey everyone this is my very first story that I am writing I hope you enjoy it.**

**P.S This Naruto is going to be base in Alucard personality from Hellsing only, not in power, but is figthing style is going to be like Alexander Anderson.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything from Naruto to any anime out there.**

The Sandaime Hokage walked through the dark corridor of the asylum. He along is two old teammates Homura Mitokoda and Koharu Utatane, with a couple of his trusted ANBU and Danzo Shimura. They were all following one of the many doctors, to see one of the patient wich Hiruzen felt that he had fail to protect Naruto.

His eyes narrows at how the boy had gotten were he was.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

It was one of those nigths were the old Hokage felt something was wrong. He was anxious, Jiraiya had send message from his spys that they had found Orochimaru. When he saw this he acted immediately he send half of the anbus in the village to the outskirts of The Water country, were the snake sannin was hiding, to help Jiraiya. So here he was in his office waiting for any news, he was sitting there for hours until he got up.

"I need some fresh air." said Sarutobi.

At this he got out of his office and went to the top of the Hokage residence. As he got to the roof he felt the air of the night hit is face, he smile as he looked at the village. This was is favorite place from here he could look at his precious village. He frowned at how the village was almost destroy six years ago thanks to the Nine Tails Demon Fox, at how many lives were taken and the lost of their Yondaime Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He smile remembering their son Naruto, the little boy was much like his mother even if he was being ignore by the village as they wouldn't aknowledge him, he still found way to smile. The Uzumaki had taking upon himself to start pranking the village to gain attention, he snorted the boy had no idea how much conplai-

A joinin appear behind him.

"Hokage-sama! We found Uzumaki in a alley he was being beaten to death and-UGH!" The shinobi never got to finish has the Old Hokage had lifting up by the collar of his vest.

"WERE!" roared Hiruzen. Being beaten this never happen! Ignore yes, badmouth behind is own back yes. But this...

"Ugh... in alley close to his apartment!" Just as those words left the ninja he took off.

He was going at high speed to reach is destination, those civillians were not going to see the light of day. Oh no, he was gonna make sure of that.

He landed on the floor whith a furious look on his face. When he walked to the alley he saw a anbu attemping to stop him, but then he stop himself as he saw the Hokage. Hiruzen turn his head saw four civillians tied down with two anbu making sure they wouldn't do anything, not that they would, they had a scared expression.

"Where is young Uzumaki?" said the God of Shinobi with cold edge. He was more than angry these... these... He snorted in disgust. They were less than trash in his eyes, the civillians seem to know what the Hokage was thinking as they looked away, one looked almost as he was about to cry, it seems he regreted his actions. Pathetic.

"Hokage sama!" The anbu saluted, the Hokage didnt care. "His currently being heal so we can take him to a hospital."

The hokage walked into the derection of anbu that were circulating were Naruto was. When he reach where the boy his eyes dropped into one sadnnes. Naruto's body was cover in cuts and his own blood, his face was completely red and there was a large gash in were his eyes are supposed to be. His heart dropped as he saw the damage done to the boy. He aknowledged Naruto a few years back when he saw him in the streets crying. From there they had form a bond of somewhat akin to 'Granfather and grandson'. The boy looked up to him.

"_Im going to Hokage just like you Oji-san,just like you he he. Just you wait! dattebayo! a five-year old naruto said grinning like always._

Suddenly he felt great amount of angered pouring through. Some ambu shifted uncomfortably, others took a step back and the ones who had caused the boy to be in the state that he was in were feeling great fear. As the hokage released large amount of killing intent. One of the Anbu even though he was uncomfortable he went to give the Hokage his report of the event.

"Um... Hokage-sama we found this civillians in the attack of-" the anbu was cut off by the hokage looking at him. He gulp has the Old Hokage began speaking.

"Do you take me for an idiot? Ofcourse I know they were attackin Naruto" Sarutobi said with angry tone "When are you going to be done healing him!" he screamed, he was loosing patience.

"I-In a f-few minutes" the elite ninja shuttered.

"Well hurry up" roared the Third.

The anbu wich was trying to give the report of the attack calm himself enough to start speaking again "Well that wasn't all that he was well... um..."

"Spit it out" said The third with an annoyed tone

"Sir he was raped!" finished the anbu now he and everyone began to prepare themselfs for the coming wrath of their hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi eyes widen. And his mind went blank. Then he started to process what the anbu said 'raped' he was raped!

His entire body began to shake with incredible angered. Then his gaze turn to Naruto, then to the four aggressors...

"_No these... monsters" _corrected the Third. Those things defiled Naruto, not only did they beat him to death but they Raped him!

He was truly temted, truly he was, just to kill them rigth were they stood. But decided against it, oh no they weren't going to be kill... yet. No they were going to suffred he was going to make sure of that.

"Lord Hokage we're ready he is stable enough to move him to the hospital" said the anbu that was healing Naruto. Has they began to pick him up.

Hiruzen nodded. Then he turn to the rest of his shinobis. "Take those scum into the darkest area in the Hokage tower and await for further orders." he finshed with dark tone that promise nothing but suffering.

Everyone felt a chill up their spine. The civillians were even worse they were shaking in pure horrifying fear.

The anbu nodded and disappared along with their prisioners. The hokage and the other three anbu took of to the hospital along with a unresponsive Naruto."

* * *

flashback over

* * *

Hiruzen realise that he had spaced off as he looked from the second floor at all the lunatics from the village, he looked at some with pity they weren't even aware of what they were doing.

"Hiruzen are you sure about this" said Koharu with a worry voice.

"Yes" was all he said to his advisor.

"But-" Koharu never got to finished as Danzo interrupter her.

"Koharu I can uderstand that you are worry but we need him to be a shinobi." said Danzo With an expressionless face.

"Just because his a jinchuriki dosn't means that we need to released from the asylum he was put here for a reason!" she tried to reason.

Hiruzen lower his head and let his hat cover his face. He knew exacly what she ment.

* * *

flashback

* * *

It had been two months since the attack on Naruto the news was already over the village. Some people dind't care, others felt small satisfaction over what happen to the 'Demon brat' and others felt nothing but complete disgust towards the attackers. The village had felt mixed views over the situation and frankly Hiruzen didn't care. Naruto had yet to have woken up from the attack... and rape...

The little group that attack the young jinchuriki were being torture the entire month. He dind't let them have the satisfaction of death except one wich unfortunaly died. His eyes narrow at that he stood up and made his way out of the office to the hospital were Naruto was. The three that were still alive would be torture until they beg for forgiveness for what they had done to his surrogate grandson. And even if Naruto still somehow found away to forgive them they would still die.

Has he walked through the many villagers greeted him. He wasn't in the mood so he ignored them. Unless they were children he forced a smile and greeted them back. They didn't deserve for him to give them the cold shoulder. When he made it to the hospital and entered the secretary in front desk, and she only nodded at him. He was thankfull that she understood what he wanted and dind't ask stupid question. When he made it out of the staircase he heard a terrifying scream coming from Naruto room. He acted fast.

"What is goi..."he didn't even finished has he saw the scene unfold infront of him.

There was one nurse the floor with a cut in her throath bleeding and dying slowly with tears in her eyes, the other nurse to scare to do anything.

But what shoked him the most was Naruto he had blood all over medical cloth and knife in his rigth hand but what truly got him was his face.

His face was shadow by his hair, all you could see was that terrifying and sadistic grin. Then he burst into a fit of laughter, the Hokage dind't know how long he was laughing as he stood still, but noticed the group of nurses, doctors, visitors and shinobi gathering to see the commotion. At this he finally reacted.

"Everyone get out now!" he said over Naruto's laughter. Most shinobi started clearing the area taking any non-shinobi away from the room. When the Third looked forward to were Naruto he saw him charge forward in intent of stabing him with the knife.

* * *

flashback over

* * *

He shooked his head at that memory he tried to forget that grin. It wasn't like any he gave before that showed nothing but happiness or at times determination for his dream of turning into a hokage. No it was evil and he could feel how he enjoy what he had done. He turn back to listen to the on going conversation of his two advisor.

"Maybe, but Sarutobi seems to have some kind over him" said Homura, remembering Hiruzen telling them at how he just shouted for Naruto to stop and the young did just that he stop and _kneel _infront of the hokage just before he was taken to a room were they could keep better watch of him.

"That was two years ago!" argued Koharu.

"Yes, but we must see what happens if his a liability will just trow him back here."he said until he realize his error as soon as Sarutobi stopped walking and gave him a death glare and just kept on walking. Danzo fail to suppress a smirk as he saw how his old friend left Homura feeling a bit of fear.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Danzo"said the hokage's advisor. As he and everyone else continue walking.

Hiruzen knew that they were getting closer as he felt the dark laughter comming from at the of the room.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

They were currently in the Torture and Interrogation building. Supervising as Inoichi Yamanaka probe Naruto's mind.

Naruto was in bed being held down by some strong restrains. He was trying to get out, he still wore the grin even as he try to escape.

"Put some sedactive on him Now!"said the doctor. As the Yamanaka exited the room.

In the other room stood Hiruzen and his advisors, looking over through the interrogation window at the scene that the insane boy was making. Just then the door open to reveal Inoichi as he entered the room. Koharu and Homura both turn to him, he was about to give is report when Hiruzen interrupted him.

"So is it as we feared" said Sarutobi without turning from the scene infront of him, he saw naruto begining to fall a sleep from the injection they gave him.

"Yes" was the only thing the blond said.

The hokage gave singh. This was bad an insane jinchuriki was a bad jinchuriki. They either started using the power of their bijuu to hurt others or anything or they had the potential to realeased their prisoner.

"Did you put up the barriers in his mind" said the Hokage.

"Yes he wont be able to get to the Demon fox anytime soon" said Inoichi while looking at the young blond, he still felt disturb by the boys thoughts parthern.

"Then it is decided he will be put in mental asylum." said Koharu, she truly felt pity for the boy. So young that he had to go through all this suffering.

Sarutobi just singh again and look to give out his order...

* * *

Flashback over

* * *

"Open the door." ordered the Third, as he looked with narrow eyes.

The doctor that had lead them to the crazy jinchuriki cell looked nerveous but did as he was told. With two anbu behind him, he opened the door and stepped back.

The Hokage follow by Danzo, Koharu, Homura and the squad of anbus entered the room without bating an eye. When everyone made it inside they saw Naruto in a straitjacket chain into the walls,his eye socket emty showning nothing but two black emty voids and he was just lying against the wall grinning.

"Naruto" greeted the Hokage in a serious tone.

"Hello Lord Hokage" said naruto as he began to bow down before the hokage

* * *

**And that wraps up the chapter well i hope you guys enjoy this story.**

**Remember to review **

**And tell what did rigth and wrong so that i can get better**


	2. A life of freedom

**Hey everyone I bring you another chapter of the light in madness. Thanks for the review and for telling me in what I could better myself with my writing skills.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any anime character out there.**

* * *

Had anyone seen Naruto kneeling they would have been confused. It was no secret that the nine tails jinchuriki was insane and in a mental asylum, everyone in the village had been on the edge for the past two years because of this reason. Most civilians were scared that the Uzumaki would suddenly start lashing out with the power of his bijuu. But the shinobi of Konoha were the ones in constant edge, they were waiting for giant fox to pop out of nowhere and complete his rampage from eight -years ago. So most ninjas were more than eager to get mission so that they could be out of the village, has this time they had no Fourth Hokage to teleport a giant fox out of konoha.

So here Naruto was bowing down to the Hokage, most were felling uneasy that he would do anything unpredictable just like before.

"_Just like his psychiatrist and the other patients." _though the Hokage, as he remember the first day that he psychiatrist Daisuke giving Naruto a diagnose and how he never made it to see his family. Or the patients which had bother Naruto in those rare days were he wasn't grinning.

"We got a serious of questions and we want you to answer truly or otherwise we will live you here, do you understand?" ask Mitokoda as he look expressionless.

Danzo from his spot could see the boys mocking grin get bigger. He hope that the boy wouldn't prove to be a nuisance, truly, he had one the most powerful tailed beast in his stomach and that kind of power couldn't go to waste.

"First question, if we were to released you and let you become a ninja would you serve faithfully towards the village?" asked the Third ask the son of his successor.

"No." said Naruto.

At this they were prepare to leave, the Advisors were already heading towards the door, Hiruzen sigh he really had hoped the would ha-

"I will only be loyal to the Hokage." Naruto finished his statement has he looked up with a grin of pure amusement.

"So in other words you would be loyal to the village." Homura stated, being skeptical as he believe that he only said that just so they wouldn't leave locked up.

"No," started Naruto with an annoyed tone "has I said only to the Hokage I could careless what happens to the village." he finished with frown.

"That's no- Homura didn't get to finished as Danzo began to speak.

"So if Hokag-sama were to released you and you became a ninja would you do as he says even if he asked you to go to our enemies village and kill everyone?" asked Danzo. The old Hokage looked at him with narrow eyes at the implication that he would give such an order, before looking back at Naruto waiting for his answer.

"." the boy began to laugh hysterically at the question. "Kill? No I would destroy them. Just give the order and all your enemies will disappear." stated Naruto with a sadistic grin.

The grin was reminding him more and more of his old student Orochimaru. He flinched at the though.

"Why would you be loyal to me?"asked the old Hokage with a confused expression.

"Well for starters, you showed me kindness when I was alone so I must repay you for the favor." Sarutobi flinched once more, he saw his act of kindness as a _favor_ "And because I respect you, I will only serve a Hokage who as earn my respect." the jinchuriki finished with a mocking grin.

"The Hokage or any that might be chosen doesn't need to earn your respect, brat." said an Anbu captain with an annoyed tone. Who does the kid think he is?

"Maybe, but if I don't respect the Hokage then the village will loose its precious Nine Tails." The amusement was evident on his tone.

"!" everyone had their eyes widen at that.

"How do you know that?" said a shocked Koharu as she was silent through out the entire ordeal.

"I may be insane, but I'm not deaf, lady." the insane Uzumaki said with mocking smirk. "I heard a couple security talking about how the Fourth made a great job in seal for the Kyuubi." At this Sarutobi frowned.

"And how do you plan to get out of here?" said Homura said it in a smug tone and smirking at the boy.

"Whoever said it was going to be me, didn't you hear I said the 'Nine Tails'." Naruto said the last part as slow has possible, before he started chuckling.

What! This though went through the mind of everyone present. The elders and hokage became worry that the barriers in his mind might have fail to keep him away from where the Kyuubi was sealed.

"But as long that there is a hokage that you are willing to listen you will stay in konoha and serve it faithfully?"asked an undeterred Danzo.

"Yes." was all Naruto said.

"Second question, are willing to recuparete from your state of mind Naruto?" Sarutobi asked the boy in front of him. Suddenly Naruto burst laughing, which made the old Kage frown.

"No I don't want to _recuperate._" he said the word in a mocking tone, as he calmed himself from his amusement.

"And why not? Aren't you eager to get well?" said Koharu. This boy truly made her uncomfortable.

"No, no at all you see insanity isn't all that bad." Said naruto while looking up, making everyone see his lack of eyes. "There is a sense of freedom, you don't have any moral to worry about, no second thoughs and no regret." he finished with a frown showing that he lied about the last, it seem some his humanity was still there somewhere, until he crack a grin "It actually feels like the embrace of a mother… but who I am to talk about that I have never receive one nor am I sure how it feels." He went back into the mocking attitude.

The hokage frown at the last part, but was relieve to see that some of his sanity was there.

"Third question, if we released you and only _if_ would you harm any villagers?"Ask Koharu, as she was against letting the boy leave. He was to much danger for everyone around.

"That depends." Naruto simple statement caused everyone to frowned.

"On what?" The Hokage asked.

"They stay out of my way I may let them live" at this the insane boy let a low chuckle.

"May?" asked with worry lance in her voice Koharu.

"Don't worry It isn't like I'm going to kill anybody… yet" finished Naruto has his grin grew bigger at that stamen.

Hiruezen and Danzo knew what was coming and they were prepare for this situation. Sarutobi nodded towards Danzo, as he got the message he began to speak.

"We understand that you need to have some outlets for your fascination in killing," at this the hokage flinched "so we will have some shinobis escort you back towards where some bandits are so you can kill them." It was true way to many bandits were appearing near the village since the attack of the fox so naturally they were hunted down.

But unfortunately they couldn't keep track of all them. And all the ninja were doing more higher ranking mission for Konohas economy to rise since the large bijuu did a huge number on their home, so most shinobis never concern themselves with the bandits as their were nothing more than an annoyance, but they had been causing more problems recently. Maybe has time went by they would learn to fear their village, and he knew they would once they let the boy after them. Of course he would be protected by a few ninja after all he was to valuable to get kill.

At this Naruto grin seem to get even bigger has burst out laughing. Oh he was going to enjoy this, he couldn't wait. Has he calmed down he ask.

"When am I getting out?" said Naruto in joy full tone.

"Are you willing to restraint yourself and serve the village." said Homura

Naruto smirk and was about to respond when the hokage interrupted him.

"You _will_ not kill any civilians nor any of my shinobis. When you feel the urge to kill something you _will_ come to me and you _will_ ask for my permission so I can send you to were those bandits are. You _will_ not kill anybody when you are in missions unless it is your target or if you are being attack. If you fail to comply any of my orders you _will_ never leave the asylum. Do you understand?" Hiruzen spoke with his 'hokage' voice meaning that he would keep his threat.

Naruto smile at that, and even if he was somewhat displease he would follow the order coming from the old Hokage. "Fine I will do as you command Lord Hokage." He said in impatient tone. "When am getting out of here."

Sarutobi gesture towards the surrounding anbu. "Released him from his retrains and get him to surgery so we can transplant some new set of eyes." As he said these his anbu did as they were told and began to lead him to the medical room. Everyone could see Naruto's sadistic smirk never disappearing from his face.

"I hope you made the right decision Hiruzen." said Homura while looking at the retreating form of the anbus and the insane boy.

Hiruzen kept quiet and just walk off towards his office. Soon followed by Koharu and Homura, Danzo stayed back and stood motionless until an Root agent appear by his side kneeling.

"Danzo-sama." Said the agent in an emotionless tone.

"Is the doctor going through our plan?" Root leader asked his subordinate.

"Yes." Was all the emotionless ninja told him.

"Then you are dismiss" with that said the Root ninja left.

This was good news the surgeon was going to go along his plan. Unfortunately once the operation was done and Hiruzen saw the boy he was going to come for his head.

Sigh. It was at time like this that he hated when a plan wasn't so secretive. He going to come with a good excuse before his old rival decides to use him for target practice.

"_I hope this really is going to be worth the effort, and I hope you made the right decision and this plan of yours works." _Though Danzo before going to his hidden base of Root. "_Use this gift well boy don't let them go to waste._"

* * *

He felt weird and he didn't know how to describe it. For the past two years he couldn't see anything nor could enjoy seeing how his victims die before him, so naturally this tick him off to no end. So when the old man said that he going to have his sight back he was more than happy to have the ability to see back. He would burst laughing if his body didn't feel so numb. So he remain there lying in the bed waiting and waiting, it felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. He was seriously angry, he couldn't do anything and he was anxious so he couldn't fell asleep properly.

He could hear faint voices in the background but couldn't tell what they were saying. It was much, much later that he felt himself becoming more in control of his own body, so he tried to sit up, key word being _try_, he felt some strong restraint in his hands. That really didn't surprise, what did surprise him was the itching in were his eyes socket.

"_So this is how having eyes feels, I almost forg- _His body stiffing has he felt a great amount of pain coming from his eyes. And since his arms were currently tied down he couldn't do anything to make the pain go away so he did the only thing he though was good idea.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG" he scream.

* * *

Danzo was currently on top of the Hokage monument just relaxing. It had been about two days since the young Uzumaki had been released and put on surgery. From what one of his Root told him the Third was on his ways to be visit the boy so he was preparing himself for the upcoming confrontation. He just knew that the doctors would rat him out, so he was waiting for Hiruzen to ap- THUD!

Or maybe he was right behind him. He turn aroundand saw the hokage giving large amount killing intent, oh and looked at that he looked piss. "_Great." _Was the Root leader final though.

"You gave Naruto the sharingan!" Sarutobi shouted.

"Yes." Was Danzo simple reply.

"Do you have any idea what the Uchiha clan is going to do once they find out that you gave someone outside of their family their sharingan!" This really was getting on Sarutobi's nerve, just who did Danzo think he was to simply do this behind is back.

"You say it has if their going to be alive, by the end of the weekend they'll be dead so you wont have to deal with them." Danzo said as if he was talking about the weather.

The Hokage stop and looked at Danzo with a looked of surprise. How could he just talk about the dea… Oh right, he forgot how Danzo's true nature is.

"They wont be kill, we do not need to result int-."

"You still believe that they can be persuaded?" He asked with an incredulous look, he just shook his head. "You alredy tried but you fail, you said that they could change their view if you negotiated with them, that was a year ago. It didn't change anything then and it wont change now and you know it."

At this Sarutobi gritted his teeth, he still couldn't accept that he was going to be partly responsible for the deaths of entire clan. But he'll have to look for away to fix that situation before it was far too late. But now he wanted answers.

"Why give him the sharingan?" Sarutobi asked.

"You know just like me that for the to take control over his tenant power he'll need the sharingan," Danzo started as he sigh "the normal way for to take control has been completely ruin after that accident . Since his mind shattered he has turned completely deranged, there is no way he can control the power of the fox in his state of mind so I went with the best solution…"

"The Sharingan." finished the Third.

"Yes. You know how Madara took control of the nine tails fox to figth First Hokage," both look at the face that was carved into the mountain of the very First Hokage "so I believe that with the power of Fox and Sharingan could create a powerfull force to be reckon with." Danzo finished turning around to leave.

Sarutobi frowned at that, while he couldn't argue with his old friend reasoning it was still way to dangerous. Naruto was insane, and even though he wanted to believe that he could be safe from his madness it was still to dangerous to give him such powerfull eyes.

"You would only do this if you believe in my plan." Stated Hiruzen.

"Yes, bonds, making him try to become friends with children that would probably run from him when they see his face, when I heard the that was your great plan I scoff. Really an insane child associating with people?, is like telling someone to jump off a cliff." Then Danzo smile. "But then I said 'what the hell lets give it a try'." He finished.

"That's quite out character, Danzo." Said the Third with one eyebrow raise.

"I am growing old just like you, and besides I wish to see this plan of yours become a reality." Danzo in those rare moments let the expressionless façade dropped, he actually had a smile.

"You should dropped the smile, don't you have a reputation to keep" said Hiruzen his angered dropping. He took a deep breath, and then along with Danzo started watching the village they swore to protect. "I truly do not know if Naruto will even try to make friends, right now I'm depending on blind hope."

"Well, life is unpredictable." He snorted "How do you think we became friends."

"Makes you wonder right" said The Hokage.

* * *

Naruto currently had his eyes close. They sting and he could not stop seeing chakra from people entering to check him, and really it was getting quite annoying. Currently he _tried _to see at how some nurses were packing his cloths. And it seem they were in a hurry.

"_Probably to afraid that I would kill them._" He though, as he gave one low chuckle, which didn't go on miss by the females in the room and only began working faster. Really it was so easy to just get out his binds and kill them, its not like he didn't do it before. But remember what his 'Oji-san' told him decided against it.

He still care for the old man to some degree, and never blame him for his… unfortunate accident. He started to get angry remembering those people. He hope that they were alive so he could kill them, but until then he didn't know what to do.

The door to his room and there enter the Old Hokage with his Advisors. Homura approached gave him some sun glasses, the insane boy looked at them with amusement.

"What are these for? To make me look good? Because really I don't care how I look. Unless your fulfilling one of those pedophilic fetishes, because really I don't roll that way." his voice and grin showed nothing but mockery. Homura look at him with narrows eyes as he gave him his glasses. Naruto took them and inspected them. They look normal only that the lessens were oval and red, but other wise they didn't have anything special.

"The were made so that you could keep your knew eyes hidden" said the annoyed advisor as he wasn't having a hard time to not just hit the boy.

"And like I said I don't care now, why don't you be a good dog let me out of here. I got places to go, people to kill." He said with dark tone while his grin grew darker and his eyes were wide with his new sharingan eyes spinning.

"They're dead." Said the old Hokage, understanding what he meant .

The boy deflated at that but look at with his face shadow by his hair, his sharing eyes glowing. "You said that if I ever had the need to kill people you would let me go and find some bandits." Said Naruto with a bored tone.

"Yes, but lets first start with what _I_ want you to do." The old man was speaking with authority. "You will start attending the Ninja Academy you will be put in advance class because of the large chakra that you and it would be a waste to put you at the beginners class, the fact that you already know pretty much what chakra is and because of the sharingan that you have acquired. I expect you to follow everything that the teachers tell you, if he tells to stop grinning you will stop grinning." Naruto snorted at that and looked as an anbu took of his restraints and put a seal on him just as quickly as he remove of his binds. He looked at the hokage with a confuse expression. "You will be constant watch, so that we can make sure you don't try anything funny or stupid." The Hokage finished explaining.

"Yeah that's nice but you see I need to take an… enthusiastic walk." Said Naruto, as he began stretching and putting the cloth that were left for him and has well the sun glasses.

"Boar accompany Naruto to the nearest bandit camp, and tell me if he show any skills beyond what kids his age has. If his having a hard time help, do you understand." Order Sarutobi.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" said the anbu. While Naruto grin and began walking towards the door and stopping waiting for the elite ninja to lead the way.

Both Naruto and the anbu made their way out of the mental asylum and into the bandit camp, those poor bandits had no idea what was waiting for them tonight.

"Do you think we made the right decision?" ask Koharu.

"I hope, I really hope Koharu" said Hiruzen with a frowned.

* * *

Kenta was currently trying to catch some sleep, as tomorrow was a very important day they were going to raid one of Konaha's weapons warehouse. So he was trying to rest, as he was the leader of this little group he needed to be in top shape so he could lead his men.

He gave a sleepy sigh as he finally beginning drift away, when a scream woke him up. He along every of his comrades started to grab all their weapons ready to figth any shinobi. But something caught his sight. It was boy his face was shadow so he couldn't see anything, but he saw he was wearing a black shirt with long sleeves that ended below his elbow, he was wearing black pants which only reach the top of his ankle and had two pairs of black sandals. What surprise was that his arm was cover in blood and behind lay the body of one of his teammates. "_This kid kill him!_" he really was confuse as to what the hell happen.

Suddenly on of his man charge in intent of killing the boy. He expected many things to happen, either the little brat would start running or he was going to get his damned head cut off either way he was going to die. He didn't expect him to _dodge_ and _stabbed _a knife into Taro's head. At this they all reacted, they charge at him and the little brat actually began to dodge most of their attacks, until he landed a cut with his sword toward the boys leg. All four remaining men took the opportunity stab him, and just like that he went limp.

"Stupid brat that was for Taro and Aki." Said Kenta has his remaining man cheer and they went to check on their fallen comrades. They made the mistake of not looking at Naruto's body as his face turned into a twisted grin.

Kenta and the others were cursing the boy when they senses a evil intent in the air. Has they looked back they saw the boy standing up sporting an a deranged grin with his two sharingan eyes spinning madly, they took notice that is body was cover in red chakra.

"W-what t-t-he hell!" One his men screamed he didn't recognize the voice he was far to scared.

"That was actually good, now how about round two." Naruto said, as the chakra took the form of a giant fox head, which it looked to be grinning at them. Kenta's men fell toward the floor in as Naruto gave a horrifying laugh before charging, with a look only a demon could have.

* * *

"So you let Naruto get stabbed because…" Sarutobi said with serious looked on his face, awaiting for a full explanation from Boar.

"Well, sir, he told me that if I had interfere I would have gotten kill. And he told that when I saw the fox chakra it meant that he was okay. And well I was going to interfere anyway but did't have time." Said boar.

"Sigh, well what do you think of his capabilities?" Asked the Third, curios to know how well Naruto perform.

"In my opinion? He should be put into a more advance class, probably the one who will be graduating these years. With the sharingan he'll have the advantage of copying Justus and the teachers there could actually sharpen his taijustus and with those eyes he'll be able to predict his enemys attack, especially since he was in control of his tenants chakra, sir." Said the anbu finishing his explanation over the Uzumaki's skill.

Oh, this was quite interesting The hokage though. If the boy already had that much skill then there are no problems with putting him with this years graduating class. He didn't need to worry about history of the village or information concerning other villages and weapons as he knew that they would actually repeat the same lectures. Now he was more worry about the fact if he could make any friends, but now he had to rely on hope and that the boy wouldn't scared everyone away with that damn grin of his.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The boy on top of the fourth head was having hysterical laugh. He really enjoy tonight's event as he lay there looking at the moon and finally tasting freedom. He felt more alive than ever, oh yes hehehehe he couldn't wait till next time.

He just knew that he would enjoy these 'enthusiastic walks' and began laughing again.

* * *

**I Hope you enjoy this chapter please remember to Review.**

**Now to get some sleep.**


	3. A new life

**Hi here's another chapter.**

* * *

Today Naruto was more than piss. An anbu though that it was a good idea to have fun by delivering a message to him then shunshin him to the middle of the damn village. Stupid gray dog anbu he was going to make him pay next time he saw him. He stretch his back and felt the bones make a 'pop' sound. Somehow sleeping in the top of the Fourth Hokage head wasn't a good idea.

"I really need to find myself a place to sleep". Grumble the eight-year old. While noticing the stares that where giving towards his location.

People were giving him weary looks, muttering between themselves and he already could have guess what they were saying. And in reality he didn't give a damn for any of them. They could curse his name, his family or his own soul and in the end it didn't matter to him. So he kept walking towards the Hokage's mansion where the old Hokage ask for his presences. Currently he had his glasses on as the anbu told to put his glasses on, he would a have laugh at him weren't for the anbu telling him that the Hokage order him to put them. And then trowing him in the middle of the village. And anyway he had come to like them.

He began entering the large building and saw many clients has well has a few jonin. "_And I will be here's has well taking on the most dangerous quest and fighting the most dangerous ninja's out there". _He couldn't help but grin at the though. He already felt the thrill of fighting those bandits but he wanted more, yes, yes he wanted to enjoy the feeling of him fighting to the death and if in a battle he died he didn't care no he would have enjoy it the fight and die with a smile after all.

"_No one is waiting for me". _He though.

He stopped walking when he saw the door leading toward the Hokage's office. "Hey you can't go in there without an appointment". Said a woman. He presume this was the secretary, Naruto just gave her a Cheshire grin and open the door. "HEY!" she scream, he just ignored her has he strolled in.

Sarutobi raised his head to see what was the commotion and saw Naruto approaching him. He saw his secretary closed behind him, he sigh. " Ai-san, do not worry. You can go back to your desk". While covering his face, and shaking his head at Naruto's attitude.

Naruto merely grin in amusement.

"You are enjoy this, aren't you Naruto". Sarutobi said, his face cover by the hat.

"Maybe, maybe not. Now what is that you need of me". Said the Jinchuriki with a grin of pure excitement.

"Has of now? Nothing". Was his reply, it cause Naruto's eyebrows to rise.

"What? You're not going to send me in missions?" Now he was confuse, this wasn't par-

"Hehehe you actually think you're are a shinobi ready to take mission. Did you forgot what I said about you going to the academy?". Naruto frowned at hearing this.

"Somehow I hoped you forgot about it". Said Naruto with a grumble he was so excited about the whole fight last night that he forgot.

"Well no, you will be participating with this years graduating class. The anbu that was suppose to give you cover," "_And failed". _Thought an irritated Hokage. "Said that you are more than qualify for this year graduating class, all you have to do is read the all the material giving to you, which thanks to the sharingan won't be a problem". Naruto gave a smirk at that. "And let the teachers help you polish your taijutsu, trowing kunai's and shuriken, etc etc." Finished Hiruzen looking directly at the boys glasses.

Said boys lips twitch in annoyance. He really didn't want to go to _school _with a bunch of brats, they maybe older than him but in his eyes they hadn't suffered enough to be cut out for the title of Shinobi. But he pledge his loyalty towards the aging Hokage. And insane as he may be he detested traitors. And with a sigh of pure displeasure he nodded in agreement.

"When do I start?" Naruto ask in a annoyed tone.

"In four days". Hiruzen said, but there was something bugging him and he needed to get an answer. "Naruto, would you betrayed konoha and go to our enemys?" asked the Third.

"No I hate traitors there just cowards, I in the other hand am anything but that". He said with an uncharacteristic serious face.

"Now I got a question for you". Said Naruto.

"And that his…". Hiruzen trailed off.

"Why is it every time I put this glasses on my seem to act more normal?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh that is just a seal put on them to prevent from you straining your eyesight". Said Sarutobi.

Hmm, interesting."

"Hmm, I heard you made a friend in the asylum, you know making friends in the academy can be good for you, why not make some." Said the Hiruzen trying to start a conversation.

"Its that an order?" asked the boy, with his smirk returning or maybe he was going to mock him with that damn smirk. The boy had a lot of nerve in mocking him with that stupid little smirk of his.

" Don't take that tone with me boy, I've allowed you to have a lot of freedom since you got out now if you don't drop the smug attitude I don't see how you will be taking missions from me". The smirk fell, Hiruzen felt satisfaction in that and had to held his own smirk from appearing. "And no it wasn't an order more like advice".

"I don't see the benefit in this advice, and the good doctor and I aren't exactly friends".

"Oh but there's lot of benefits, you will even find strength with having friends". Said Hiruzen. Naruto just snorted at that piece of information.

"Its that all, Lord Hokage". He said with the mockery still in his voice. The old Hokage was getting quite tired of the disrespect, back before the incident he allowed Naruto to call him 'Old man' because it was his way showing his respect and saw him as a grandfather. But now, he felt like slapping the boy silly.

"No, apart from going into the academy you will be going to a psychiatrist, Hiro every weekend from now on".

"Why? You don't trust me, that makes me so sad. How could you believe that I'm going to rip the throat of every civilian that looks at me wrong while I laugh at their mangle corpse". Naruto said with a grin that went ear to ear. The Third merely raised an eyebrow at that.

"Hmph. You wouldn't even hurt anyone really, because all the anbu that are watching you will stop you, my boy".

Naruto only snorted at that.

"So Lord Hokage I am in need of an adequate place to sleep or are you planning to let me sleep in the streets". Said Naruto.

"An apartment is already being arrange. When its ready you will be notify". When Naruto heard this he frown. Thinking of the anbu that made him take the long walk, so he could see how the 'road of life' was like.

"Can you not send anbu with a dog mask and that has gray hair". Sarutobi only smiled at him, which was the first smiled that he had seen in a long time. But got the feeling that he would be seeing that guy againg, so he only sigh. "May I leave now?" He ask a annoyed.

"Yes, you may go. Remember to go to the academy in four days and be on time". The boy just had a look of anticipation. He turn around and left without looking back.

But Sarutobi heard the chuckle of delight. And as much he would hate to admit it the attitude reminded him of Orochimaru before he left the village.

* * *

Four days later

"Hokage-sama are you sure about this?" Asked an concern Iruka Umino. There were various teacher from the Ninja Academy, all of them were more than worry for the other students and they knew they wouldn't stand a chance against a kyuubi posses lunatic. Has prior of two days ago it was known to the entire village that Naruto Uzumaki would be joining the academy. And like everyone else he was concern over the boy unstability.

"That's why we should just kill him and get it over already". Said Mizuki. It was no secret that he was part of those people that saw Naruto has nothing more than the demon and wanted the boy dead. And the boy unstable mind was not helping his case. This started some mummers around the office from the shinobi present.

It had been four days since the release of Naruto and it was nothing but complaint after complaint, in which was understandable but it was getting annoying and fast. Hiruzen had tried to assured them that the situation was under complete control, but civilians were always ignorant towards the ninja line of work and were scare that if he attack them, the Anbu who are there to keep the boy in close watch were going to die has if they were pair of gennin. He snorted at that.

And while the teachers biker around each other, he shut them out and began to think as to why it was such a good idea to let Naruto out.

It was quite reasonable really the boy couldn't be left in the asylum. It was too much of a security risk, but he couldn't be let out has he would start killing innocent bystanders. But the held the power of the nine-tails and while he didn't think of the boy has a weapon unlike Danzo use to think, the nine-tails power if control could be use properly. But the normal way of taming the beast couldn't be achieve. But he couldn't be left alone, what if he started to get worse? What if he hated the village? What if the Kyuubi somehow contacted the boy and manipulate him? It was starting to be a situation of what ifs, and two years ago that was quite frustrating has he didn't know what to do.

Until…

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"_He's progressing". Said the psychiatrist. Hiruzen eyes grew wide at that._

"_Progressing? Is he going to overcome this?" Said Hiruzen with surprise. He always knew that he boy was determine bu-_

"_No". Said the doctor. _

"_Hiro-san when I tell you to bring me any good news about Naruto I don't expect you to joke around. So is he going to be fine or not". Said the Third with a cold edge. Hiro flinched at this and started to feel the killing intent increasing, it was no secret that the Hokage care deeply for the boy at the asylum._

"_I-it is something that we cannot know as of now. Naruto condition as been progressing to a more stable case, but not stable enough for social norms". Hiro said._

_Hiruzen eye narrows. "But what cause this?"._

"_Naruto over the past five month was a wild case he attack anything that move, at first we though that he was submissive when it came to orders as it was how you calm him down . And because he was rape we though that was a possibility." Hiruzen hands tighten at the reminder. "Later we learn that it wasn't any of that even though his insane he has complete control over his decisions"._

"_What? Is Naruto just faking madness?"_

"_No, his behavior is abnormal, he is completely fascinated by the complete nature of killing and the fact that his blind sometimes send his mood in to a, well…" Hiro was still uncomfortable with the whole ordeal, it was still strange too see a child kill._

"_The death of the doctors and patients." Stated Hiruzen with a serious look._

"_But even though he can control most of his decisions he still lets himself be consume by his craving to kill. When I ask him why not just let it go and let us cure him, he just said 'free'. He sees insanity as a easy way to escape his problems. But that is just speculation". _

"_Is there any trace of the old Naruto?" Hiruzen asked, hoping that Naruto had not fallen too deep in to madness._

_Hiro seem to have a faraway look as he try to think, a few seconds later he answer._

"_Well there was a time when we started to talk about his rape. It was to try and see what response would come we though it going to be complete fear or sadness. He actually got angry for the first time he drooped the grin, he was bitter and wanted to get out so he could kill them". Said Hiro._

"_That wasn't how he acted Hiro-san". Said an annoyed Hokage._

"_No, no, no but the thing his that we could actually distinguish the fact that he was in control. It showed that all he wanted was to get out, so he put the faked act that he was a patient that would lash out at any moment, he had a goal unlike most insane people. So we started to isolate him, and we discover that he truly was trying to escape yesterday. And we know who he was after."_

"_To find his attackers."_

"_Yes. We try another tactic to get through that front that he puts, so I befriend, he started to act more open towards me and was lest hostile. While we consider this an improvement, its not has much has to consider that he'll stop his cravings to kill and seeing the world has nothing more than one big game". Hiro said._

"_He sees the world has a game?" _

"_Yes, he believes that everything is on big challenge. He wishes to get out of the asylum and fight the strongest ninjas out there, just for the sake of fighting. That's his only motivation". _

"_The way your speaking of this case makes it sound special, why?" Ask a curious Hiruzen._

"_Its quite rare not to get a patient who's not trap in his own little fantasy world and is actually capable of having a conversation he is, as I say, in control of himself". Hiro answer honestly._

"_You said you befriended him, is it possible for others to do?"_

"_Well yes and I wouldn't call it friendship he only is like that because he respects my stubbornness to get him to talk he saw and it amuse him. So if what you want is to get him to talk at least or for him to stop treating you with hostility, just try to earn his respect". _

_So the boy was far from lost he could probably stop himself from attacking anyone if order him to. It work last time it could work again but if it doesn't work he could have a couple ninjas ready to restraint him if needed but that was only if he let him out. It worry him that his loyalty could shift if only respect was the only way to sway him. And it still worry him what Jiraiya found out. An organization with an interest to jinchuriki's it was quite obvious that the power of the bijuu's was they wanted. That was another reason why he wanted Naruto to be a shinobi so he could protect himself but when the boy had his attempted murder and the rape, it ruin any chance for Naruto to follow his father and mother's footsteps. _

"_When the time comes that you deem Naruto ready to get out you will tell me". Order the old Hokage._

"_Yes Hokage-sama. But made I ask why?" Hiro was quite confuse the boy while not a danger now he was still to much of threat._

"_The power of his tenant cannot go unchecked and I cannot keep sending ninjas to go the asylum to make sure that Naruto's seal had failed. And if what you say is true than I need Naruto to be loyal to the village and the only way I see that happening is if we give what he wants, to fight so we'll prepare him and make him a ninja to our village. You said has well that he could be befriend somewhat, I know many people in this village can get his respect and his but a child, has insane has he is there still must be that little boy who wanted to be acknowledge. So when you think that his ready you shall tell me". Explain the old Hokage._

"_But Hokage-sama it could take years before the boy is in a stable condition". Argue Hiro._

"_And I trust that you will make sure that it is soon". Said Hiruzen_

"_O-ofcourse, sir". If the Hokage was placing his faith on him he couldn't let him down. _

"_Good now you may leave". _

* * *

_Flashback over_

* * *

When Hiruzen finally snap out of his flashback he saw that all the teachers were still speaking among each other.

"Enough. Naruto will be going to the academy, you will all be treating him fairly. If I hear you don't want to teach him because by not allowing the boy to progress you are doing the village a favor you will be punish". Said the Hokage with authority.

"But isn't he a bit too young". Said one of the teachers.

"Yes, and so was Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha, but he has shown great potential and putting him at the beginning would be a complete waste". Said Hiruzen.

"But he is _Insane _and-." The chunin was cut off by the Third who was getting annoyed.

"And I said enough, when I tell you to follow an order you will follow it unless you want me to trow all of you to prison for insubordination". At this everyone present stop whatever was that they were going to say.

Hiruzen had to stop himself from smirking when he saw the looked of discomfort.

"Now all of you know what to do, treat him like if he was another student. Now go!" Order the Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-Sama!" Everyone said in the office and shunshied out.

Hiruzen sat their alone in his office with a frown. Suddenly a Anbu appeared beside him.

"Hokage-sama?"

"I want you to report to me every teacher that tries to sabotage Naruto".

"It shall be done". And just like that the Anbu disappear.

"Now is up to Naruto to do his part". Said Hiruzen with a frown.

* * *

_Ninja Academy _

Naruto was walking towards his classroom with a derange smirk on his face. Seeing that he was in the right place he opened the door and entered. Everyone was talking among themselves, then they stopped and looked at him with curious gazes. He choose to ignored them and continue toward one of the sits.

"Hey kid I think you got the wrong room". Said one of the students.

Naruto just turned his head slightly and looked through his glasses at who had spoken to him, he was quite tall for his age, had black hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a green shirth with a red necklace, his arm were wrap in bandages going all the up to his sleeve, and was wearing some blue pants. Naruto just gave him a grin, then he decided to sit by the window because it gave him a clear view of the village, it was so long since he saw the world and felt the sense that he was completely free from his chains. Unfortunately he was interrupted by the same annoying kid again.

"Look kid I don't like being ign-". He didn't finished he sentence has Naruto interrupted him.

"Hehehehe. Oh I didn't ignore you, how could I ignore such an obnoxious voice," the teen growled at Naruto. "and really I don't care what you say". Naruto said, then he turn his head and ignore him. Suddenly an arm grab him by the collar of his black shirt. There were murmurs and few gasps in the classroom.

"You little brat do you know who I am". Said the disgruntle teen while raising his fist in a threatening manner. Naruto grin turned psychotic and his hands were twitching. An Anbu dropped beside both of them.

"Dropped the boy". The Anbu said with a serious edge.

The teen quickly let go of Naruto and took a few steps back.

"I didn't need your help". While fixing crumple shirt.

"I wasn't helping you, I was just making sure the boy could make it out alive". Said the Anbu while disappearing.

"How nice of you". Said Naruto, then he look at his aggressor. "You must really feel superior in attacking little kids, don't you?" The teen growled at him again.

"That is enough Kazuo you are only making yourself look like a fool". A voice said to their right and everyone turned to look at a Hyuuga

"Oh shut up Hitoshi, I was just telling the kid that this isn't his class". said Kazuo with angry looked.

"And letting your temper get the better of you. I can already tell that you will be a bad shinobi." Said the Hyuuga with a disinterest look.

"And again I'm going to tell you to shut up".

Naruto seeing the two argue and the rest of the students looked like they were cheering for a fight, gave a low chuckle and sat down. He just arrive and everyone was acting like little brats gossiping, being fangirls and acting all high and mighty. He could see the entire classroom getting massacred in their first mission. He sat and waited for the teacher to arrive. 7 minutes later two chunnin arrived.

"All right everyone quite down". Immediately everyone sat down. "Well my name is Iruka Umino and this is my assistance Mizuki, we will be your teachers for this final year. So let's start with a roll call, shall we". Said Iruka while beginning to call the name of everyone. Naruto just ignored him and continue looking towards the window, he didn't miss the glare coming from that Mizuki guy.

"… Masaaki Ryo,"

"Here!" was the shout that came beside of him, looking at him he had brown air, green eyes a grey jacket, with the sleeves color in black and his pants were black, what annoyed him was his expression, it literally scream 'happy-go-lucky'.

"Naruto Uzumaki," said Iruka. Hearing his name he just raised his arm.

"Umm, sensei why is he in our class?" Asked a female student.

"It was in order of Hokage-sama, Fumi-san". Simply said Iruka. Then he continue calling out the names of his students.

"… and Takumi Sora". Finished Iruka has he looked at the student raising his hand, he nodded at him "Okay, so in the following year we will be polishing your skill and reviewing your knowledge of the history of Konoha and the other villages. And because of this being your final year, don't be shy about asking us for anything".

"What about Uzumaki? I don't want him holding me back because his new". Said Hitoshi.

"Oh my look how arrogant he his". The young Jinchuriki said in his usual mocking voice.

"Hmph, I don't need you stopping the progression of this entire class just because you don't know how to handle a simple kunai". Said the Hyuuga not even sparing him a glance.

"Hehehehe, say that to the poor bandits who I came across the other day". When he finished his statement everyone was looking at him with disbelief.

"Hey you don't need to lie". Came the voice from the desk behind him, looking at Masaaki he grin at him.

"And what prove do you have that I'm lying, 'Idiot'". Said Naruto his grin increasing at the annoyed look of the teen behind him.

"Hey! You don't even know me and your already calling me names!" said an irritated Masaaki.

"Well you act like an idiot, looked like an idiot and talked like an idiot, well that must make you an _Idiot_". Wow! Being an jerk is so much fun.

"Enough! both of you, this is our first day and I don't need any of you in each others throat". Scolded Iruka, then he turned to the Hyuuga. "And if you don't want Naruto to drag the entire class then I would suggest you help him". Hitoshi snorted but didn't say anything.

"Jerk". Mutter Masaaki towards Naruto.

"Idiot". Was his reply, he just growl at the kid in front of him.

* * *

_In the afternoon._

Iruka was more than surprised how smoothly the class went even thought the entire event that took place in the morning. He was still wary over Naruto, it wasn't that he saw the boy as the beast had finally taken over, but he was to dangerous. He could literally kill any of the students with no remorse and even though they could stop him he is unpredictable from what he heard. But the Hokage let him get free from some reason so who was he to argue.

The students were preparing to leave, and he saw a unfair disadvantage over the boys lack knowledge, he could showed him towards the library but he needed to report to the Hokage.

"Saya?" When the girl looked at him he asked. "Do you think you could show Naruto the library?"

"The library?" Asked a confuse Naruto.

"Yes, think of this as a class assignment, your far behind in the knowledge of the village history and other things. So Saya-san will lead you to the library and from there forward is up to you, what you want to learn". Iruka said.

"Fine". Said Naruto with a looked of boredom.

"Okay". Saya said, has she lead the way. Iruka just shunshied to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Both students were walking in uncomfortable silence has they headed towards the library. Well Saya was. Everytime she looked at the boy beside her he was always with the same smirk in place and never did it once falter. But something got her attention was that once they hit the road, people were giving them weird looks or more specifically at Naruto. Some them looked at him with feared, others gave a look of pure hatred towards him while some shinobi seem to tense around him. She decided to question this.

"Hey, Naruto-san why is everyone giving you weird looks?" Asked Saya in low tone.

"Because I'm insane". Naruto said, his face nerver changing or even looking at her.

"W-w-what?" Saya asked in a startled tone.

"Something happen to me long ago and ended up insane". Was Naruto simple reply.

"Well you don't look insane". She said while analyzing his expression, but his glasses didn't let her see his eyes. She usually could tell a person's intentions through their eyes and she found the glasses annoying.

For the first time in the entire journey toward the library he looked at her. She was wearing a navy blue long sleeve shirt, with a black skirt and fishnet pants that ended below her knee. He just gave her an amuse grin.

"You were expecting a drooling idiot?" Asked the young student.

"Uhm… Yesss?" Saya said trying not to sound to offending. Naruto just snorted in amusement.

They both made it to their destination and entered the building. When the receptionist looked up to welcome them, she stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Boy yo-". She stopped and looked between both students, and gulp.

Saya curious at what the receptionist was looking and looked back but didn't see anything. Naruto just started chuckle at the entire situation.

"Hmph. You may entered but do not cause trouble". Said the older woman. And went back to work. Saya was now more interested in learning about the new student in her classroom.

"Well… uhm… it was interesting to you. Remember that if you need help with anything you can ask me, okay?" Her only answer was his grin increasing in size, she took that as a yes. "Well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!." Then she took off to her house.

Naruto made his way toward the shinobi section of the library and grab a book about the village firsts days. He sat down in one of the empty table away from the crowed of readers. He found that girl Saya quite amusing, maybe he'll comply with her somewhat shy offered.

"How cute". He said to himself.

"Already looking for a potential girlfriend?" Said a voice from behind him. Naruto jump completely startled and gave a punch in which was effortlessly blocked. With gritted teeth he looked at the source of his humiliation… again.

"_You"_. Naruto whispered with great amount of hate.

"Maa, maa, there isn't the need for hostility now is it". Said the anbu.

"Hmph. What do you want dog?". Said the boy with an annoted tone.

"Well just making sure that you don't break that book, I hear that it is quite good." Said Dog in his annoying lazy tone.

Naruto just grunted and took of his glases, then he felt a chakra going into his eye he knew that everything would be memorized. Began reading, about an hour later. Naruto stood up and put the book back to its shelved.

"That was quick." Said the silver hair Anbu.

"I only read half of the book, I'll finished it tomorrow. I'm going to sleep". Said the young Uzumaki.

"Isn't a little to early?" asked the amused Anbu. Oh how much did he just want to punch that annoying man.

"I woke early. Now do me a favor and shut up". When he looked back there was no one there most people were looking at him awkwardly and some looked afraid. Naruto just sigh and went back to his apartment.

If he had to deal with another annoying pest he swored that he was going to kill the nearest civilian possible.

* * *

**And that is another chapter finished. Hope you enjoy it.**


	4. A new path

**And here's another exciting chapter of The Light in Madness!**

* * *

How Hiruzen really wish he could just bang his head against the nearest wall and hope that every problem could just disappear. Unfortunately the Uchiha clan was no more. Danzo just didn't have faith that people could change. In his eyes if you betrayed the cause in which you swore loyalty, then you would do it again and deserve nothing but death. The pressure of the Uchiha's had been getting worse each and every passing day, with the clan isolating themselves more and more it made every possibility to handle things without bloodshed impossible. If the Uchiha's didn't back down then he would show them the true military might of Konoha, it would bring casualties but it would leave those not involve alive. Unfortunately Danzo didn't want to take chances and pressure Itachi.

When his student betrayed Konoha, he though things couldn't get worse. He later realize that thinking that would only make life more of a living hell. The attack of the ninetails, the death of many shinobis and civilians thanks to the giant beast, the loss of his successor and wife and the loss of his wife has well. Then Naruto's incident, the death of one of his son's leaving a parentless Konahamaru, has his mother die shortly after his birth. And less than a month ago the death of every Uchiha except Sasuke. But now he was starting to think to just force Tsunade back to the village and make her take the damn hat, Jiraiya was way to good of a spy and his spy network wouldn't function properly with him being Hokage. Oh, his head was starting to hurt he could just feel the incoming headache or migraine. He hope it is the fomer.

"Care to repeat that Jiraiya". Hiruzen was rubbing his forhead. It seems that he was starting to have a migraine, great.

Sigh "For the past four years, the citizen of small towns have been disappearing without a trace throughout all the Elemental Nations". Said Jiraiya.

"And you decide to tell me this now?" The irritation was leaking out of the Hokage's voice. Really like he didn't have enough to deal with now towns are disappearing? What's nex… Or better yet it was better that he didn't temp fate again.

"My spy network has been divided into two, sensei", Hiruzen could hear the annoyance in the mans voice, so his perverted student think he can take that tone with him? Maybe he could set a trap in the hotsprings next time he dec-"One is focus in trying to find Orochimaru, its like he disappear from the face of the earth no one knows nothing. Even the toads said that where the snakes are located there's no even a trace of them, it's like they all left".

This was either good news or bad news. Good news? Someone kill Orochimaru and scare of all the snakes of their cave. Bad news? Orochimaru is planning something, which probably was, or someone did something to the snake leaving Anko without summons to back her up.

"And the other halve is searching for this 'Akatsuki', right. It still doesn't explained how entire town have been disappearing". Question the old Hokage.

"Its because their relatively small and not has famous. Most country just ignored them thinking they were attacked by bandits. Even the Land of Fire has lost a couple of towns".

Hiruzen started to rub his bear in though. "The only possible way this could happen are that all the towns have no connection towards the ninja villages." He mutter. It could be possible, some civilians do tend to feel disgust to the work the shinobi's do. So they leave the main villages and go to areas where there's least ninja activitys. That's why most bandits succeed in having slaves.

"Is it possible a third party is involve?" asked the Hokage.

"I hope not dividing my spy network again may actually leave me with no chance of tracking either Orochimaru or Akatsuki". Jiraiya was now concern over the possibility of third organization.

Hiruzen just sigh at that things were going to get more and more interesting in the near future. He took out his pipe and began to put some tobacco in it, maybe smoking would calm him down a little.

"We can never take a rest can we Jiraiya". The toad sage just snorted at that. Then he looked his old sensei.

"How's Naruto?" He asked.

Hiruzen stayed silent has he continue to smoke. A couple of minutes later he answer.

"His restraining himself quite admirably, I had though that he would have at the very least attack someone who look at him wrong by now". Hiruzen said calmly.

"You keep sending him out to kill bandits don't you?" Jiraiya gave his sensei a frown.

"I have limited his killing outlets one per month actually. If I'm not mistaking this would be his fith. And today I'm going to let him go again". Once more Jiraiya frown while giving a sigh, he turn and was about to leave Hiruzen alone. "You do realize that I'm doing everything I can to pull Naruto out his madness right?"

"I know sensei, I know". Jiraiya said without looking back.

* * *

_Academy_

"And now I going to beat you!" The shout resounded through the entire academy training grounds.

"You must really be in low self esteem to be saying that to a kid, huh?" was the simple reply from the blonde haired boy.

"Oh shut up". Masaaki said, with an annoyed huff he turn towards the training dummys.

Iruka had a palm covering his face. Those two always got into so many arguments, or more like a one-side argument as Naruto merely wave him. But he was surprise that Masaaki had even live for the past five months. Truly it was miracle.

"Okay both of you shut up and prepare to throw your kunai I want to see how many targets you can hit". He said looking annoyed.

Masaaki just huff and Naruto just started to chuckle. Both raised their weapons and aim. Iruka nodding, look at the two.

"GO!"

Both students started throwing their weapons. On one side three kunai miss their targets, on the other four.

"Well, will you look at that you almost won in our little competition. That means your getting good, but not good enough". The mocking tone was there, and Masaaki just glare at Naruto.

"Well done! You two. Masaaki you're grades and skills are improving a lot since last year, good job". Masaaki grin at the praise. "Naruto for being new in the academy you are catching on quite quickly, keep on the good work". The blond boy just chuckle. "Now you go back to the group".

"You're almost catching up to me, idiot". A smirking Naruto said.

"Wow, a compliment coming from you? Never though I see the day". Said Masaaki looking at the blond with surprise.

"You actually though I was complimenting you? You really are an idiot. Heheehehehe". At this Masaaki's eyebrows started twitching in annoyance.

"Well Ryo-san at least your getting closer to shutting that brat up, once and for all". Said Kazuo.

"And then Hitoshi." Masaaki finished. While he and Kazuo weren't exactly friends but both were more than willing to beat any arrogant upstart.

"People can dream, but that doesn't make it a reality". Said Hitoshi as he came walking away from the training grounds, all the kunai had hit the targets.

"He so cool". One of the Hyuuga's fangirl said.

"He'll be the best ninja ever!" said another.

A laugh broke through the entire group, they turn to see a Naruto grinning. "You make it sound like its impossible to beat you".

"That is because it is the truth". Hitoshi said while looking at Naruto.

"Grr, you arrogant asshole". Masaaki said angry at the arrogant display. At least Naruto wasn't this bad.

"Hmph, failures like you are all bark and no bite". He said not even looking at Masaaki.

"Why do boys always have to figth?" Said Saya, as she stood beside Naruto.

"Because its in our nature Saya-chan". Masaaki said while blushing and grinning nervously.

"Well its stupid". She said while she shook her head.

At this Masaaki head fell, Kazuo just huff alongside the entire male students and Naruto just started laughing again.

"Maybe if the Hyuuga took that pole out if his ass and bonk the 'idiot' and 'annoying brute' they will stop behaving like such nuisance". Naruto's grin just kept getting bigger and bigger.

When the Hyuuga fangirl heard about the pole statement they glare at Naruto, who only grin at them.

"Come on Naru-chan there's no need for the foul language". Said a girl behind Naruto. The blond look at the girl with nothing but annoyance while growling.

"How many times have I told you Fumi to stop calling me that." He snarled at the girl.

"Hey stop snarling, _**Naru-chan**_". Masaaki said while giving the blond a full blown grin.

"Do you want me to tell the entire class what happened in March 22". Simply said Naruto.

"Shutting up now?" Masaaki was sweating at this.

"Shutting up now". Naruto answer with a grin.

"Okay class, all you did great. Tomorrow we will be practicing your taijustsu. Until then you are dismiss". Iruka said while he and Mizuki shunshi out of the academy.

"Hey Naruto I need your help with something that I thought up while using shuriken's". said Saya.

"Sorry but tonight I will be quite busy tonight ". Saya look at the blond with a confuse stare until her widen in understanding.

"Oh, your 'enthusiastic walks'". Said Saya, Naruto nodded at her. "Well see you tomorrow". Then she walk towards her friend who were calling her.

"Naruto?" The voice of Masaaki filled his hears.

"What?" The blond asked turning towards the teen.

"Are…well you and…" Masaaki was stumbling in his own words.

"Spit out already". The younger of the two students said annoyed.

"Are you two dating?" Silence.

"I'm… Eight". Naruto emphasize the 'eight' part. Masaaki shrug at him.

"It doesn't matter, you could have a crush on her after all and you ask her to go in a date with you and she being so nice and because she didn't want to break your little arrogant heart said 'yes'". Masaaki concluded while nodding to himself. Naruto gave him a deadpan look.

"Forget this conversation or I'll hurt you". Threaten Naruto.

"You would never hurt little old me, now would ya?" Now Masaaki was grinning.

"Do you want to know how much I actually want to hurt you". Naruto closed his eyes and started to rub his forehead.

"Nope". Was his reply.

"Then I want you to shut up before I show how it feels to have your arm rip out of your body and shove into your damn back hole." Naruto said with a dangerous edge then he heard a gasp. But it was sounded like one from a woman. His eyes open and saw that he was…

… in the female side of the hot springs.

He saw many woman looking at him dangerously.

"I will find you, I will torture you, keep you lock up in a basement for so many years that you will be asking me for forgiveness, but in reality I will cut your limbs off and shoving them were the damn sun doesn't shine, Dog". Naruto said in a murderous tone his right hand was twitching.

"Lets teach the brat a lesson shall we ladies". Said one of the many woman in the hot water.

Oh, he was going to enjoy tonight's walk so much…

And the death of that gray haired bastard.

* * *

_Somewhere in the forest_

He had to run, run, run, RUN!

How the hell did it happen! It was such a surprise that he never saw it coming. Then all hell broke loose.

He stumble on a root and felled face first to the ground.

He could hear it the heavy footsteps coming towards him. He stood up he needed to get out. He needed to save his life. He nee-SNAP!

And once more he hit the ground… with his knee bones broken and his leg bend in a horrible fashion.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh" he scream in pain while looking at the person… no _Monster_ that stood before him covered in some kind of red energy. His face was shadowed but he could see the glowing red eyes and his pure white shark grin.

For a moment he stop attempting to get up and run away. No he realize that it was pointless so he faced the monster his body still lying on the floor.

The monster grin faltered for a second and gave him a look of confusion, and then his grin and murderous look return full force as he started to beat his body to death.

This continue for so long how much had it been minutes, hours. His body felt completely destroy he couldn't eve-

A hand went straight through his chest and then it was rip out. He saw something on his hand, what he saw would have made his eye become wide had it not been the fact that he was dying.

It was his heart, and just like that it was crushed.

"_So this is karma. Eh" _He though.

"Kukukukukuku… heheheeheh… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". That monster was laughing it was so terrifying it sounded in-human yet childish.

He really was starting to regret everything he did in life, truly he did.

His vision was growing dark.

The monster raised his hand.

Everything was so dark… the only thing he could see was his face.

And then he brought his hand down at lightning speed towards his face.

* * *

"… and that was everything I did last month". A grinning Naruto said.

"You do know you could have left the entire brutal massacre out, right?". Hiro said with an annoyed looked.

"Yes, but you always told me to tell you everything. Did you not?" Was the smug response that Naruto gave.

"You said you imagine killing a grey haired anbu while on your walks right". Naruto nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately he has a mask so it made it unsatisfying." The blonde lunatic responded. Hiro shook his head, he was already use to how gruesome the boy could be.

"Well at least you talk to your fellow students, so that's some progression". The psychiatrist said has he review his notes.

"That's mostly Lord Hokage's fault has he kept saying to me to at least talk to some of the students. But most of my 'conversation' are insults". Hiro look at the boy with raised eyebrow before he snorted in amusement.

"Well its better than nothing, I guess". Hiro shook his head.

"So you approve of my social skills, doctor". A grinning Naruto said.

"No, but I guess that's how you are", the doctor shrug, "What interest me is your relation with this Saya".

"She isn't like all the other girls from the class, she at least takes the job seriously and she isn't annoying". Naruto simply said.

"And what about Masaaki Ryo, eh? From what I heard you two are rivals". Hiro grin at the irritate look in the young blond.

"I hate his damn guts".

"Well you started to acknowledged his challenges about two months ago, didn't you?" Naruto just snorted "Then why hate his 'guts' so much?

"It's that attitude of him, his always grinning like a idiot", he felt the doctor stare "you know what I mean it's just that damn 'happy-go-lucky' face of his."

"Maybe its because he reminds you of yourself". Hiro said.

"What?" Naruto look at the doctor with confusion.

"Back before your incident, Hokage-sama said you were quite like that. Always having a positive outlook, always grinning and always with a 'happy-go-lucky' face". Naruto look expressionless. "There's the possibility that you had suppressed a lot of your memories, it tends to happen when something bad happens to you or you go insane". Hiro finished looking at the blond straight at his sharingan eyes.

"So?" Asked Naruto.

"Some part of you wishes to go back to the way things were before you fell into insanity". The psychiatrist explain.

"How ridiculous". Naruto snarled. Hiro just shrugged.

"Whether you like it or not, it's the truth".

"Hmph it doesn't really matter". Naruto stood up and went toward the door.

"You do realize that someday your going to have to let go of your Madness". Hiro said.

"Hehehe, then I shall prolonged that day". Was Naruto's answer has he close the door.

Hiro just sigh, that boy was quite troublesome. Then he smile.

"_You've change Naruto even if you hate to admit it". _He though. He sat down on his desk and went back to work.

* * *

_The roads of Konoha_

Naruto was walking through a busy crowd in the roads of Konoha heading to the training grounds were Saya asked him for him to be her training partner. His hands were on his pockets and had a frown in his face.

"You know, I wish I could relax just like you". A low whisper came from his right side.

"What the hell do you want Dog". Naruto said out loud no really caring that others look at him strangely.

"Oh come on you don't need to be so cruel". Again the whisper was coming out nowhere, turning his head slightly he saw some movement in the shadows using stealth. How the whisper reach his hear he didn't know.

"You've been making my life unbearable, always humiliating me _always_". The blonde said.

"Well its not always, I'm not doing anything today". Naruto just look at his direction with a deadpan look. "Well… um… no one **is** forcing you to talk, right?" The blonde just rolled his eyes while has kept walking towards the training grounds.

"So where you're going?" The question made Naruto eyes twitch in irritation, why couldn't he just shut the hell up, DAMNIT!

"To the training grounds, I'm going to meet up with Saya". The annoyed tone of the blond was evident.

"Oh you're girlfriend". He may not to see his face thanks to his mask, and he couldn't see where he was at all but he just _knew_ that the bastard was smirking.

"Will you ju-.

"Hey brat stop talking to yourself you look completely stupid". Interrupted some fat civilian.

"Oh I am truly sorry Fox, some idiot didn't let me hear what you were saying". Naruto smirk at the wide look of the man to his left. "_What?_ This was a man bald head manage to annoy _and_ the fatass manage to run away before you could kill him maybe I should kill him, don't worry I will finished what you started". At this Naruto turn and walk towards the man, but the fat man was already running away at a amazing speed. The anbu around him tense but where held off by the dog wearing anbu.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". Naruto burst laughing before turning and walking to his destination. Every civilian were currently parting way for him to walk freely. "Idiots, all of them".

"You do know that's going to get you into trouble, right?" Naruto just growled before smirking.

"Maybe but it was worth it". The blonde response was a chuckle.

"So which fighting style are you going to choose when you graduate?" Naruto was confused by the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know taijutsu, ninjutsu or genjutsu. In which of the three will you specialize more?"

At the question Naruto started to think, which one he counted out taijutsu while he enjoy hand-to-hand fighting it was to bland. Ninjutsu? No it was way to overuse.

"I guess genjutsu it's a lot more interesting, the fact that I could put any opponent into an illusion and make them see the most terrifying things, intrigues me". Naruto said.

"Hmm, yes it could actually work and whit yours eyes it would make it quite easy". Naruto just kept walking thinking that the anbu had finally shut up. "Hey, I can probably help you".

Naruto just snorted. "And how are you going to do that".

"Well, let's just say you and I have the same situation with our eyes". When Naruto heard this his eyes widen behind his glasses.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, but after a while of not receiving a answer he growled.

"Damn annoying pest". He mumble has he continue towards his training partner.

* * *

_Training grounds_

Saya was exhausted. But at least it was worth it. She finally got the shuriken technique down. The shuriken ricochet! She mentally gave herself a pat on the back. Then her gaze turn to the fallen Naruto.

"Hey Naruto you okay!" she said slightly concern, but knowing he would get he always did.

Naruto just grunted. His body was cover in cuts and was bleeding slightly. His cloth was torn and was missing a sandal. Shaking a bit he started too stand up, he saw a offering hand but wave it off stood up alone.

"Hmph, men and there pride". Saya said shaking her head.

"Sometimes I wonder who is the one with more blood thirst". Grumble the blond.

"Why would you say that Naruto". The younger of the two just glare at her. She started to shake her hands, trying to make peace.

"What the hell was that?" He said while feeling his wounds healing.

"I like to call it 'shuriken recochet'!" she said, he could tell she was proud of herself. "I thought about when Iruka-sensei said to us that if we can't throw a kunai or shuriken fast enough to hit our opponents then that mistake could cost us our lifes, right?" Naruto nodded at her remembering that Iruka had spoken with him personally over the matter. "So I though what better way to hit them but create a big confusion for them, when one misses the other will it sending it to another direction then I will just keep throwing shuriken after shuriken all of them hitting eachother to keep them in motion, and when I want one to hit my opponent… well you already know, I'll throw one shuriken into another creating the ricochet effect and hitting you in the back. They won't know what hit them. Pretty neat, huh?"

"You do know that your not the first to do this right?" When Saya heard this her head dropped.

"Come on Naruto don't break a girls spirit here". Naruto just shrug.

"I'm just telling you the truth". Naruto said while waving off her glare.

"Do you always have to be a jerk". She said.

"It wouldn't be me now would it". His grin turn smug. She sigh at his attitude but she already was use to it. He turn to leave.

"Hey can I walk with you?" she asked while scratching the back of her head.

"If you are in love with me or something I will kill you and throw your body into a river". The boy said looking at her with a deadpan expression. She started choking and looking at the boy with wide eyes.

"What the Hell!?" She screamed at him. Naruto just let out a breath, he really didn't need any girl to start looking at him with a romantic interest. He knew that he was more handsome than devil himself, but as of now he wasn't looking any relationships. Especially since that would give the other annoying idiots material of gossip making him be the center of attention. And then Masaaki would never stop his damn teasing. God he hated to be teased.

"Nothing what do you want to talk about?" he said while she she shook her head and looking at him strangely.

"Um… well what do you think will happen when we become ninja?" She asked has they began walking.

"isn't it obvious we shall take missions." He answer.

"But what if we don't end in the same team, you think we still can be friends". Naruto just stopped, forcing Saya to turn a look at him.

"Saya, you and I are not, exactly friends. We are acquaintances nothing more. The only reason I having tell you to go and leave me alone is because your not annoying and having you has a training partner was a bonus". He said, every word quite cynically.

"Wow talk about using someone". She said while crossing her harms over her chest.

"You been using me has target practice for the past three months". Naruto pointed out, at this Saya blushes while turning her head in embarrassment.

Cough "Well… I would like you as a friend so what do I have to do." She honestly didn't want Naruto to start ignoring her like he does to everyone. It hurt when he said that they weren't friends but at least he said that she wasn't annoying that was almost the equivalent of a friend in his mind. He just snorted and continue walking.

"Well I can already tell you already have a few points for not running while crying and cursing my name". he said and starting chuckling.

"Well that's good to know". She smile and nodded while beginning to walk.

"Why do you wish to become my friend Saya?" She look at him before answering.

"Because I'm madly in love with Naruto-kun". While doing twiddling her fingers and faking a blush, she saw his mouth and eyebrow starting to twitch and his hand reaching for a kunai in his kunai holster. "Woaw, stop right there I was just kidding!". She scream at him frantically. He kept looking at her whit his annoy expression. Then he burst laughing. "Oh come on that wasn't funny at all!"

"HAHAHA, for you maybe". His smugness quite evident in his tone.

Sigh, it was quite annoying how he could make his joke be so dark. But the worse was you sometimes didn't know if it was a joke or it him being serious. "No but seriously your quite interesting and I want to get to know you better. And anyway your already alright in my book."

"Just like the good doctor". Naruto said.

"Who?" she asked, confuse as to who he was talking about.

"My psychiatrist, his name his Hiro Daichi. He was quite stubborn to get me to talk when I was in the asylum, I respect his stubbornness to not give up. His one of the very few people I can talk to and not start to wish I had a knife to poke his head out." Saya was stunned at the fact that he gave a smile, he never smile like that. Then he look up.

"Here we are". Saya look and saw that it was a small house it was red in-

"Wait this is my house!?" She look to where Naruto was only to find he wasn't there. She heard a distance mocking laugh. "That… that… that asshole!" She scream.

She then huff and went inside her house annoyed at being so easily trick.

* * *

_Six months Later Konoha Academy_

"So today is the day, ha". Said Masaaki.

"Why are you talking to me". A irritated Naruto said.

"Because it mostly annoys you". Naruto look at the second person who seems to take pride in annoying him. Taking first place being that gray haired son of a bitch.

"If I answer you, will you stop annoying me". Masaaki started rubbing his chin has if in though, then he snap his fingers.

"Nope". Grinning smugly. Then he felt a hand grab his haired, he looked at Naruto who was smiling like maniac before bashing his head against the desk.

"Then I guess I'll have to shut you myself wont I, hmm?" Naruto said.

"Ow…" was his response.

Naruto just burst laughing. Everyone in the classroom look at the with amusement.

"Naruto don't be so cruel". A voice scolded from below. Looking down he saw Saya and just gave her smirk before chuckling. Masaaki raised his head and look at Saya.

"Yay… Saya-chan has come to my rescue". Before his head dropped back down.

"And you stop annoying Naruto". She scolded the injure teen.

"He bash my against the damn desk!" Masaaki exclaim.

"You were looking for a good bash". Naruto smirk at the misfortune's of the teen beside of him.

"You are a insane asshole you know that right". Masaaki said to him with a glare.

"Wanna go another round". The blond said while cracking his fist.

"That sounded dirty even for you". Naruto lips started to twitch. He was about to say something but Iruka enter the room.

"Okay today we start the graduation exam, you will show us how well you are with everything we have though you. From how to throw a kunai, to your taijutsu, a written exam and finally your three basic ninjutsus". Everyone look excited, while others look quite nervous. Iruka already knew they were going to fail, that wasn't the attitude of shinobi at all. "Okay lets start".

Naruto grin started to grow, oh yes finally the day were he would prove that he was indeed shinobi material. And once he became a shinobi he could finally start to get all the battle he wish to have.

He could finally stop all his restraints.

He could finally began to partake in the chaos.

He could not fail this exam.

Some students started to get uncomfortable sensing a murderous intent in the hair.

He _will _not fail.

0000

**Well here's another chapter ready to go.**

**Oh, in my profile there's a image of how Naruto looks.**

**Hope you enjoy.**


	5. A Cause

**On with the new Chapter.**

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA". Was the sound that echo through the night. Most bystanders look into the apartment complex with either annoyance or fear has they knew who was laughing.

Inside, the apartment was quite empty. The living room only had a good looking leather chair in which Naruto sat laughing. His kitchen didn't have much either only a fridge and stove. And his bed room only had a bed. His entire apartment was cover in webs and dust as he didn't care much to actually clean it up. But right now the only thing that was on his mind was the object in his hand, the leaf forehead protector.

He had finally done it, he had become a shinobi. No more restraints. Blood. Gore. Death. Slaughter. Battle.

Now that he had earned this headband. He could be send to the most dangerous assignment's. To fight those who were among the strongest. And he would die there…

…in the battlefield.

His smirk just started to get bigger, his eyes gaining a more deranged look and his body tremble. He started giggling, then it turned into a full blown laughter. But was interrupted when his door was open and old man entered.

Naruto snarled at the man. He had cane, his face covered in bandages and had a scar in his chin resembling an 'X'. The old fool who interrupted his private celebration started looking around his apartment room and then look at him. He started to shake his head as if in disappointment.

"State your business before I decide to kill you for interrupting me". Naruto sneered.

"Your quite overconfident, sitting right in the middle of your living room". The old man said in a emotionless tone, Naruto gave him a dangerous look feeling angered at the pathetic worm in front of him. "If an enemy ninja wanted to kill you he could have use the window beside you or even use the front door, there are many other ways anyone could kill but I didn't come here for that."

Naruto kept glaring until something clip in his head. He knew that voice, but couldn't remember from where.

"Who are you?" The boy said.

"My name is irrelevant has of now, but I was there when you were release. Has to what I want is quite simple, I came to give you a warning." The old man said. Naruto growled at the fact that he didn't said who he was but let it go… for now.

"Warning?" The irritation clear in his young voice.

"Yes". The older man said. "Betrayed Konoha and you die." he said simply.

"Hmhmhmhm HAHAHAHAHAHA". Naruto just laugh at that, holding his gut with one hand the other covering his face. The man stood there patiently, once he calm down enough he said. "And how… hehe… do you plant to kill me?". The blond said in his usual mocking tone. Just as those words left his mouth a blade was held in his throat, another above his head, in his back and below his armpit. Naruto just stared right ahead with wide eyes, as the some masked shinobi's held their blades. "Huh... what?" he could only shutter.

"Has I said any ninja could kill you in numerous ways, that overconfidence of yours will be the death of you". The man said in his usual emotionless tone. "And to answer your question who do you think gave you the sharingan". Naruto eyes widen even more.

"I though-."

"That it was Hokage-sama?" Said the old man in amusement, smirking slightly. Showing some emotion for the first time in his face and voice. "No, if it was him he would've given you some eyes that had resemble your old blue ones".

"Then… why give me the sharingan?" Now Naruto was more than confuse, he tough the old Hokage had given this eyes to give an edge in combat, it always gave him the advantage of predicting all of the bandits movement and with training then he could get even better. But if it wasn't the Hokage and it was in fact the old man standing in front of him…

"Do you think I would only give those eyes just for you to toy around with its power?" This time he was mocking him. "No I gave them to you has a insurance that you would be loyal to the village". The man was smirking obviously enjoy the confusion in the boys head.

"What?"

"I gave you those eyes for two reasons. One, was for you to learn how to control the Kyuubi, just like Madara Uchiha. And second, was to put a seal in your eyes, and that would be more effective if it where a doujutsu". The old man stopped to let the information digest in to the blonds head. And once the boy started to growl in anger, the man decided to continue. "The seal in your eyes will kill you with a single hand seal. Now you can avoid this by simply staying loyal to the village. If you decide to abandon the village you die. If you kill one of your teammates you die. And if you sabotage a important mission… _you die"._

Naruto let out a angry growled. "So all this time that I though I was free…". The Uzumaki trailed off. He was once more put in a damn leach. First he wasn't allowed to kill anyone, his hunts were limited one per months. And now…

"Hehehehehe, well played old man". Naruto said while his shocked and angry expression disappear and his usual smirk return. The old man open his only visible eye look at him with a curios expression. "I admit, I though when I was release it was weird that they didn't bother putting any kind of seal in case I manage to escape the Anbus, so bravo". Naruto clap while the masked shinobis started to move away from him, but remain in the room.

"Truly surprising, I was expecting you to start shouting curses at me". The older man said.

"Hmhmhm". The boy chuckled and look at the mans eyes. "Theres no reason for me to betray or run away from this village, I have no ambition, no dreams or anyone who is waiting for me outside of those gates". When he said this he looked at his window and smirk. "While I will train to become stronger, I don't have any delusions or purpose to become the most powerful person in this damn forsaken world. I will only fight, because it's the only thing I know to do". The boy closed his eyes, and began to laugh.

"What a pity, a person without a cause is useless". The man said, at this Naruto stop laughing. "If the Hokage had let me train you, you may have become strong enough to be the true shield and sword of this village. I would have given you purpose". Then he turn around made his way toward the door.

Naruto just kept looking to the back of the man with narrow eyes. The man was about to step outside, but then look at him.

"I would highly advise to find a cause for you to fight for. Power without cause is useless and meaningless. And it would be a waste for you to die without exploiting your true potential". He turn and muttered but still loud enough for Naruto to hear. "Given from the family in which you descend". With that he close the door.

The boy look to the direction of the mask ninjas but found them gone without a trace. The young boy just growled in anger and went toward his bed to get some rest.

"A cause". He muttered.

* * *

_Next day, The Ninja Academy._

Saya was walking late to the academy but had a smile that radiated happiness and pride. She had finally done! She had become an official kunoichi of the Leaf. She was one step closer to her dream.

She touch her forehead feeling the metal of her headband. Smiling she continue on her way towards the academy. She began to wonder in what team she was going to be put. She hope she was pair with one of her friends, at leas-.

"OW!" Was the cry of pain that came from her and with whoever she headbutted, has they fell toward the floor. Shaking her head she looked toward the fallen teen in front of her.

"Masaaki! Are you alright?" Saya said with concern.

"Huh?". He said while shaking his head. "Saya-chan? Ah… yeah I'm fine". While he stood up and offering her a hand. When she grabbed it, and he blush slightly.

"I'm so sorry! I was thinking and-."

"Don't worry about it". He smile at her, making her feel less guilty. Then he grin. "Isn't it exciting we are finally going to be doing official missions has shinobi of the Konohagakure!" She smile at his enthusiastic nature.

"Hmhmhm, that was the reason I crash into you". She said sheepish, scratching her head in embarrassment. Both began walking toward the academy.

"Hehehe, can't exactly blame Saya-chan. Anyone would be in deep though, even I was". He said with a huge blush in his face.

Both kept walking in a comfortable silence, when Saya saw spiky blond hair she was surprise.

"Naruto?" The blond just look at her through his glasses, he had a unusual frown on his face.

"That's strange he's always on time at the academy". Masaaki mutter, she nodded in agreement. The only time he arrive late was in his first day or when he didn't care for what they were going to show on class. But it was weird, it couldn't be that he didn't care. He was always excited over the aspect of becoming a ninja. And that frown… he was angry.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Saya said with concern, over her young friend. Her only response was grunt. Masaaki was about to talk, but she shook her head. Understanding the message, he nodded at her.

All three of them enter the academy ground and went straight toward their classroom.

* * *

_Hokage Tower_

The hokage, his advisor and every jounin who was willing to become a sensei stood in the Hokage office, looking through the sphere at the graduating classroom.

"They all seem so excited". One of the jounin said.

"Yeah". Said another.

"YOSH! A fine spirit for our future ninjas! Right my rival." Said an energize jounin in green spandex.

"Hum… yeah Gai". Was the reply of a gray hair Jounin. He felt uncomfortable with the glare of the village leader.

"What is wrong Kakashi my youthful rival! Your usually more upbeat!" said Gai.

"Hmm, so is _that_ boy". Another jounin said with caution, trying not to anger the Hokage knowing that he care for the young gennin and felt responsible for his fall to madness.

The aging Kage and his advisor look at sphere with hurry.

"He looks rather angry". Homura said with confusion.

"One would think that he would be grinning like a maniac". Koharu said with equal confusion. She then notice that her two old friends were looking at her with a deadpan look. "What?"

Naruto along with two others, "_Saya Tomiko and Masaaki Ryo". _Hiruzen though. Sat in the same row. Knowing that he couldn't do anything from decided to go back into glaring at Kakashi, who gulp at feeling the intense stare.

* * *

"_A cause". _Naruto growled even louder than before, startling all those around him. The same word kept repeating over and over in his mind. He couldn't even sleep! His excitement diminished the moment that old fool entered his apartment. He didn't care for power! Yet when that man said that he was useless… something just snap, he was angry but couldn't do anything about, he knew the moment he attacked then those mask shinobis would kill him or the man would just kill him with that seal that he place in his eyes. He couldn't confirm it but he didn't want to test his luck.

"_A cause". _He started to emit killing intent, but it disappear when Iruka and that useless… he couldn't remember the man's name. But his glare cheer him up, he knew how to cool off for a bit. Naruto then smirk at Mizuki, who just got even more angry. Ah! There it was, now he could smirk a bit.

"Congratulations on everyone who pass the exam yesterday, from this day forward you will all be shinobi of the Hidden leaf. Remember that when the time comes that you take a mission outside of the village your life is in constant danger. Do not underestimate anyone". Iruka said all the student look at him with all their attention except a for very few fangirls, which was surprising that some of them weren't fawning over the Hyuuga. "Do not judge a book for its cover. Just because that person or enemy doesn't look that strong or dangerous, doesn't stop the fact that you could die". Iruka stop letting the information get into their brains.

"Do well to remember that we are ninjas". He continue looking at everyone. "We strike from the shadows not from broad daylight. We use our enemy's weakness against them, we do not give them the opportunity to prepare. And the most important," Now everyone was looking with curiosity, "we do not have any sense of honor, we're not samurais. Remember this, it may safe your life". Iruka finally finished.

Naruto smirk. He liked Iruka. He wasn't annoying, an idiot, incompetent, etc. But he wasn't going to miss him. He chuckled.

"_A cause". _ BANG!

Everyone look at his direction.

"Any problems back there, Uzumaki". Mizuki said looking at him with a glare.

"No". Naruto had to force not to snarled.

Then everyone look back at their teachers. But Saya and even Masaaki look at him with concern. With Saya he could understand, but with Masaaki he didn't understand.

"Today you will be put in a team with two other of your colleagues. Remember that with whoever your are paired with you cannot complain, has they will be your comrades until your death. Not even rank can break this. This village values teamwork don't forget that". He smirk slightly, Naruto was confuse by the gesture but ignore it.

"So let us begin, Team 1…". Naruto just ignored the man, trying to calm done. But began to hear the conversation from Masaaki and Saya.

"Eh. Saya-chan, Naruto never lost his cool has he". The blond heard Masaaki whisper at Saya, didn't they release that he was right _beside _them.

"No. Not even when I hit him with all my kunais". She said.

"You _what?_" Masaaki question.

"Hey! It's not my fault, he always agreed to be my target du-, I-I-I mean training partner". Saya stutter at that, a blush of embarrassment appear in her face. Naruto was about to say something when a collective scream interrupted him and made him even more annoyed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT MORAN ITS GOING TO BE WITH HITOSHI-KUN!" Some girl with a loud voice said.

"Please no fighting". Iruka said calmly. "Did you al-."

"But Hitoshi-kun wants to be with me!" Another girl whined. Naruto just shook his head, those fangirls, they were all pathetic

"Enough!" Iruka shouted. "Now you will apologize to Fumi-san". All the fangirls just grumble, while Fumi had traditional smiley face. Her eyes were closed and had big happy smile.

"I fill some pity for her, to be stuck with that asshole has to be bad, but now she is the target number one for all fangirls". Masaaki said, has he shook his head.

"And she'll never notice really, she's so clumsy. Makes you wonder how she pass". Saya said with amusement.

"Who's her team?". Naruto said with no real care, but if it distracted him he was fine with it.

"Huh? Oh Kazuo and Hitoshi". She said, while looking at him with concern. Naruto just snorted and wave her off.

"Team 14, Masaaki Ryo…". The boy's ear perk up. "…Saya Tomiko…". Masaaki smile at her with a blush, Saya just return the smile. "And Naruto Uzumaki".

At this Naruto smirk, so he was going to have Saya in his team, good. Masaaki was going to present some entertainment with his challenges so it was alright, he knew that by the time they got to do dangerous mission he would scare them off. And he didn't care, all restraint were coming off and a river of blood was going to be form.

"Your sensei will be Noriko Okina". Iruka said.

* * *

"So this are my brats". A woman wearing a red trench coat, with a navy 'V' collar shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath, she had matching navy blue pants and had two headbands, one in her forehead had the insignia of the Sand village while on her neck was the one of konoha.

"Hm? Do you think this the correct team to put him in, Hiruzen?" Homura whisper, Hiruzen merely chuckled.

"You need to have more faith in me, my old friend". Koharu still had a concern look over the fact of the insane boy.

"You do realize that no anbu will be watching over him this time, right?" Hiruzen still held a confident smile.

"I trust that our good jounin Noriko, will take good care of them, am I correct?" The Third ask.

"YOSH!" She exclaim, sporting a grin in her face, while putting her hands in her hip.

"YOSH! THERES IS SOME ICREDIBLE SPIRIT WITHING YOU NORIKO-SAN! No doubt that you will turn your student into great shinobi's!". Gai said, then he grin and gave a 'nice guy pose'. "Let the FIRE OF YOUTH BURN!"

Everyone in the office had a giant seatdrop in the back of their heads looking at the antics of the two jounins.

"Okay enough fooling around". Everyone regain their posture, and stood straight. "Go to the academy, pick up your student and give to them the test today". The Hokage order.

"HAI!" Everyone left via shunshin, except Kakashi who was left behind. He was about to leave when he felt killing intent directed towards him.

"Hum… sir?" Kakashi asked.

"Please try to tone down your exams. It's quite frustrating having parents coming and complain about how unfair their children test were. You have no idea how irritating it is to repeat the same speech over and over". The Hokage said with annoyance. "If you don't I will destroy every single of your precious book". At kakashi look of horror, the old man smirk. "And then I will band you from buying any Icha-Icha books". Has Kakashi started to hug his 'precious' tightly, Hiruzen stared intently at the book. But the masked Jounin notice.

"Hey! it's this about the bet you lost last year?" Kakashi asked innocently. The Third chocked on his own spit.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" The old man shouted losing his composure, while his fellow elders and masked shinobi stared at him in shocked, but Kakashi had to dodged a few kunais from a very angry Hokage. "YOU BETTER BE ON TIME! YOU HEAR ME! IM NOT GOING TO BE HAVING ANY MORE COMPLAINTS FROM PEOPLE WHO THINK THEY KNOW WHAT A SHINOBI IS! If you're not in time so help me kami…". But Kakashi was already gone with grayish flash.

Koharu nodded, she was impress by his speed. Hiruzen fell into his chair with a huff, while he took his pipe to start smoking.

"You're a very sour looser". Homura said, while chuckling, but stop by the glare of the Hokage.

"It's a special editon of Icha-Icha that's quite rare to all the country's and my own student didn't have the decency to give me one". Hiruzen said while sobbing. Homura put hand in his shoulder, nodding with a sad expression.

"You two are morons". Koharu said while rubbing her forehead in annoyance.

* * *

Naruto's hand was were shaking. If one was to look closely they could have a seen a shadow connected to the blond's own shadow. The reason for this was the fact that he hadn't calm down yet, he still felt humiliated, defeated by the words left by the old man. And the class shouting wasn't helping.

On one side were the fangirls screeching over the fact that they couldn't be with their 'beloved it'.

On the other side were all the annoyed boys who couldn't get over the fact that the Hyuuga had been made rookie of the year.

So here he was trying to grab a kunai and kill anything that made even the slightest noise. He greeted his teeth and finally gave up, stopping trying to get a kunai; he felt control return back to his body. Damn Nara's.

The classroom door was swung open, everyone in the room instantly shut up. A woman in a red trench coat and a man in green spandex entered running.

"TEAM 14!". The woman shouted. The member of the team sweat drop at the woman loud voice. The two older members raised their hands, Naruto just stared at her with a eyebrow raised.

"Okay that's two of you where's the third member?" She asked, while looking around.

"Maa, maa, you already forgot how your students how look like?". A voice said from the door. Wait, he knew a man who always said that and that voice was familiar. The green clad man gasp.

"WHAT?! Noriko-san please tell me this isn't true, how could you be so… so… SO UN-YOUTHFUL!". The woman just bowed her in shame. Most of the student were now looking with a combination of confusion and amusement.

"I'm sorry". The tone she used was filling with nothing but sadness. The man gave her a sympathetic look, and then hug her while crying.

"Please forgive me Noriko-san!" The man cried. "If I cannot regain your forgiveness then… I WILL DO 500 LAPS AROUND THE ENTIRE VILLAGE!" The man roar.

"Hm, come on Gai I'm quite sure she will forgive you". Said a man with silver hai-, Silver hair? Naruto jump from his desk and launch himself toward the most annoying man in the village.

"YOU". Naruto roared. The woman look up with confusion, but then her eyes had a looked of recognition. And before the blond could reach the silver hair man, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt making start choking has she flung him towards the window.

"And my last member, goldilocks". The window shattered has Naruto's body impacted with it and he led out a scream.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Every single student, including Hitoshi but excluding Fumi who was still smiling and oblivious to the entire situation, gasp in shock alongside the jounin, the woman just jump over her stilled students desk, grab them, and flung them just like their blond teammate towards the window.

"**AAAAAAAAAAGH!**" They both scream. The lady in red jump over the smash window following her falling students, everyone jump out of their seats to look if their classmates were alright. But only saw the floor, no blood or body.

"Phew, I guess I owe Noriko-san a favor for saving me, huh?" Kakashi said, eyed smiling. Every jounin just gave him a deadpan look.

* * *

"Did she just threw them off the building?" A shocked Homura said. Hiruzen and Koharu just smack their foreheads.

* * *

Masaaki had his eyes close and was screaming in pure horror. This wasn't how his day was supposed to be! He was going to be put with a team, start doing mission and become a great ninja. Then there was he crush, he was going to make fall for him and then they would go on dates and all that stuff. But now he couldn't because he was about to die. He felt something, a leg and took a hold over it in pure instincts and grabbed with all his strength. Next thing he knew he was touching the ground… but he wasn't dead.

"AAAaagh…. h?" Cracking an eye open he looked to see that they were in a training field. Looking up to the leg he was holding into he saw his sensei grinning at him, in her arms was a shaking Naruto and in her other leg was Saya with her eye close and a frighten look in her face.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Masaaki shouted, the shout snap both Naruto and Saya out of there shock. Naruto shook his head, and sneered at the older woman but she just drooped him to the ground still smiling. Saya manage stand up and went to help up Naruto, but he was already standing rubbing his back.

"Well now that we are all together we can now begin your test". The woman said.

"Test!?" Saya exclaim. Both Naruto and Masaaki were equally surprise.

"What do you mean test? We already past". Naruto was more than confuse. What the hell was happening? Weren't they suppose to start taking missions already.

"Well yeah, but that was only to see if you were ninja material. This test is the only thing capable of making you real gennin". The woman said. The three students were all now frowning at that piece of information.

"So to become a ninja we have to complete whatever test you have to give us". The older boy said, at their suppose sensei. When she nodded, he grin and had a determine look on his face. "Then let's get started!" He exclaim.

"That's the spirit!" The woman said, sporting a grin of her own.

"Um… sensei can we at least get your name?" Saya asked, Naruto was looking at the red trench coat lady with a curious face.

"Hmm? Oh my name is Noriko". Noriko said still smiling.

"So, why do-." Saya was interrupted by the woman when she raised a hand.

"If you pass then I will answer all your question". She simply said.

"Then what do we have to do then?" Naruto asked.

"Simple if two of you manage to land a single hit on me then you pass, the one who didn't hit me will have to go back to the academy". She said giving them a big grin, but was force to dodge two incoming fist. Jumping back and landing on a crouch she looked up. Seeing both her blond and dark brown hair student looking at her with their fist still raise, she grin at them.

"I never said 'start'". Noriko said while she started to stand up.

"Ninja's don't give their opponents any opportunity to prepare, sensei". A voice said from behind. Noriko dodge and grab the kick that was about to hit her and threw her female student towards the boys. Naruto who charge head first manage to grab the incoming girl, unfortunately both were sent rolling through floor.

"It's true we should always take advantage of our opponents but you should have stayed silent. You could have actually land a hit there". The older woman was now shaking her head. Masaaki saw that Naruto's glasses had fallen of him, he grew somewhat curios to see how Naruto looked without them but then turn back towards his sensei, he had his priority's first. He heard a female gasp and turn to look, Saya hop of him has the blond began to get up he looked surprise at the younger males eyes they were red… and looked like the Sharingan.

"What…?" Masaaki mutter. Naruto just shook his head, and ran forward.

"Hmm? So you have the Sharingan? Hokage-sama must have given then to you, didn't he? Not surprising after what happen I guess". The older woman mutter the last part but he heard it. Naruto heard it to has he began to attack more viciously and began growling on anger, the woman dodged Naruto's attacks, before kicking in the gut and sending him off towards a tree. She then appear behind Saya who looked at Naruto direction with worry, before the woman kick her in the back sending her spiraling toward the other side of the training grounds. "You should be more careful not to let your guard down Saya-chan".

Masaaki growl and began to run forward at full speed, he grab three kunai and threw them at the woman. Noriko didn't even bothered to dodge has they pass right by her, seeing that he miss he began to build up a combo.

Punch. Two kicks. Three punches. All of them were dodge by the jounin. When he was about to sent another punch, she kick his left leg making the teen trip and fall down. Noriko chuckled and sidestep a punch by Naruto, the missed cost the boy has he hit the ground hard.

"CRACK". Was the sound of the blond fist when he hit the floor.

The woman winced at the obvious broken hand, but the blond didn't even notice his face was twisted in a very psychotic grin has he charge again.

"_So this are his episodes when he's having a combat adrenaline. It seems I will have to work on him with that". _Noriko though, has she began to dodge all the incoming hits.

Masaaki who was about to run toward was held up by hand on his shoulder. Looking back he saw Saya.

"We all need to work together". She said in a serious tone.

"What?" He said confuse, Saya just sigh.

"It's in it obvious, have you ever heard of a team compose of two gennin and one sensei?" When Masaaki shook his head, she continue. "Iruka-sensei said that the leaf values teamwork, and Noriko-sensei said that this was test to see if we qualify has being ninjas". Then when the male teen eyes widen she smile. "We need to get to Naruto and fast".

Both turn their heads to where Naruto and their sensei were fighting, or more their sensei was dodging and pushing the blond around. When both saw the blonds face, the reaction was different for both teens. Saya grew worry has Naruto once told her of his 'walks' and it was brutal, and she had seen sometimes glimpses of that face in training, it made her shudder. Masaaki was confuse.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"Naruto is insane, we need to snap him out it, fast". Saya said preparing for the opportunity to grab Naruto.

"But why would they let him become a ninja?" Masaaki still question, Saya just look at him.

"Masaaki it doesn't matter now, but I need your help, will you be willing to help me?" When Masaaki nodded with a determine look she smiled. She went back to see the fight, seeing an opening she shouted. "There! We need to regroup with Naruto, LETS GO!".

Both teens jump at high speed at the blond. Naruto was currently in the floor trying to stand up, he looked at the woman who was standing there with her arm crossed and looking at him with a serious gaze. Looking at her eyes he began to laugh, yes this was exactly what he wanted! Fighting opponents who were powerful, fighting people who could entertain him. Screw that cause the old man was talking about, screw whoever were his parents or who his family was, SCREW EVERYTHING. This was where he belong in the fight, he didn't need any reason to get power he was strong has he was already! He was going to land that hit and then he would fight even more powerful opponents. Before he could fully stand is arms were grab and was pull back into the forest. He let out a surprise gasp, before he was thrown to the floor, but someone grab him from behind not letting him move, so he stated to struggle.

"Naruto". Someone said his name, he didn't care he would kill them all. "Naruto!" There it was again the voice sounded familiar. "NARUTO!" 'SLAP' The scream and slap snap him out of his crazed state, regaining a few restraint over himself he glared at the girl.

"Why the hell did you pull me out!?" Naruto snarled at the older girl.

"You were in one of your wild's states and right now we need everyone here to stay rational". Saya responded. Naruto just growl but look somewhat curious at the girls response.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"To make it short we need to work together to pass this test". She answer.

"But-."

"No! Now we need to make a plan! No more question!" At this both Naruto and Masaaki both stood sharp and paid close attention. She nodded and began to think. Masaaki then whisper to Naruto.

"Why didn't you say you were insane?".

"It wasn't none of your business and besides it's not my fault you never notice". Naruto whisper back, somewhat intrigue by how the girl who he had began to respect took control of the entire team, so the was the suppose girl power.

"Hmm, doesn't matter I'm still kicking your midget ass". Masaaki grin at him. Naruto bristle at the midget part, but then snorted in amusement.

"Okay I got it". Saya looked up grinning.

* * *

Noriko was currently jumping around looking for her students. Those kid were more fun that she gave them credit for, and seeing how they had literally disappear, she could at least tell they would made great Ninjas. But she was worried that Naruto would harm his fellow teammates, it was more than five minutes since all they disappear. She was beginning to felt desperate over the fact that she couldn't find them, but then a scent it her…

…It was blood.

"Blood!?" The woman exclaim and began to follow the scent of blood. Going as fast as possible she finally made but froze once she saw all the blood and who was right in the middle.

It was Saya her eye were close and had two kunai impaled in to her unmoving chest. She began to walk forward when her senses pick up movement from behind. Acting on instinct she jump back and produce two kunai's out of her sleeve, she held them on a reverse grip, looking at her attacker she saw Masaaki.

"_Why does he looked fine?" _She though before her eyes widen, she then felt a punch to her back, looking at the 'fallen' girl she was fine with not the same amount of blood has before only a little on her shirt. Acting fast, Noriko dodge the incoming punch from Masaaki, ready to jump back to the forest were she then could hide she was to evade a couple of shuriken's and kunai's. With wide eyes she looked up seeing a grinning Naruto up in the trees.

Snapping out of her shocked she docked a kick from the older boy, and then she took a few steps back. Only once more to be tacking by surprise by Saya who move again to attack her.

"What are you doing!?" Noriko shouted in complete surprise. "You already passed!"

Saya didn't response she just jump back and threw a couple of kunai's. Side stepping them she was almost hit by a kick courtesy of the blond sharingan user. Stumbling a little from the entire assault, she saw Masaaki throwing a punch at her.

"Raagh!" The older boy roar and landed a kick on her arm. Noriko jump back, gaining some distance.

"Good work yo- Whoa! What the heck are you doing!?" The woman shouted in surprise, as the three younglings were attacking her Saya was throwing kinai after kunai, while Masaaki charged at her with Naruto right behind him.

"You guy's pass! Naruto st-". But they didn't listen and still kept attacking. They were pushing her back.

Someone smiled up in the threes, as the scene unfolded.

Both Naruto and Masaaki were throwing punches, kick, kunai's, whatever they could get their hands on, as they continue to push her back. Then they both jump back, Masaaki threw a smoke bomb blinding her.

"_They are trying trap me here, good strategy but not good enough". _She though, and was about to tell them again to stop fighting when a kunai hit the floor…

… had an 'X' marked.

"Ah crap". Was she could say before the floor exploded. She was thrown back, but managed to do a back flip, straightening her back into a standing position. Then she felt two pair of arms grab both of her legs looking down she saw both teens. Both of them were smirking and looked up. Following their gaze she saw two pair of sharingan eyes.

Naruto was falling down with his arm ready to land a hit. She notice that his broken hand was already heal, she smiled they were good…

"BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" She exclaim before jumping a little and slamming he feet's down hard in the ground causing her older students to let go, while they both gasp in pain from the impact to their chest. Grinning, she easily dodge the blond boy. But the boy still held a smirk. His punch like last time hit the ground, Noriko expecting him to break his hand again move towards him towards him ready to heal him and tell them that they pass. But Naruto's hand didn't impact the floor…

… it went through it.

The woman's eyes widen.

"_A clone!?"_ She though, before the ground behind her exploded.

Turning around she was met with a wide and wild grin from Naruto as he punch her in the right cheek.

Her eyes were wide with awe, before she smile. She thought.

"_They pass"._

* * *

**I finally did it! whooray to me. This was my first fight scene that I have ever written. I hope you enjoy it. **


	6. New bonds

**Hello again, well anyway I know it is quite late for my update but High school has been a bitch. In our first week I already had an exam. Second three more and project. Damn, I always knew high school was going to be though, but not that **_**though. **_

**So yeah while I didn't want to, I think I will have to update for every month. But, I will try to do it once a week if I have enough time.**

**Oh and yeah I have a deviant art page, so check it out. As I will be posting drawing of how character's of the story look and other things that I like to draw, so I would appreciate if you saw them. **

**All right I think I took enough off your time so here I present another chapter.**

* * *

Naruto was giving a full blown grin seeing that the plan had work. He had manage to land a hit. His hand was still connected to her face, as both now official sensei and student fell towards the floor. But the young Uzumaki didn't care. He could hear the cheers of his teammates, he turn his head slightly to see them.

"Woohoo! That's gonna show everyone not to underestimate us!" Masaaki exclaim, Saya just smiled at him. They were both holding their chest, and were slightly wincing from the impact of earlier.

Turning to see the older woman's face, he saw she was smiling.

"_So what Saya said was true th-."_ SPLASH.

Everyone froze when they saw their sensei dissolved into water. Naruto hit the floor completly drench and his eyes wide in complete shock.

"What…" He mutter, in his shocked he didn't bother getting up. Masaaki and Saya were just as shocked has their younger teammate.

CLAPCLAPCLAP. Hearing the sound everyone turn and look up towards the branches were Noriko sat smiling and clapping at them.

"Well done, you passed the test with flying colors". She said. The three young gennin just stood in there looking at her.

"W-w-what the hell…?" Saya sputter.

"Oh come on you weren't expecting me to be so weak were you?" Noriko said she then shook her head and jump down. "Seeing as you all pass now you have the right to know who I am, come on lets go somewhere more comfortable". The woman then started walking towards the fallen blond, once she reach up to him she offered him a hand.

Naruto shock expression turned into a glare, he suppressed a snarled. He felt humiliated, the entire time he was just fighting a clone… He stood up on his own while avoiding eye contact. Noriko just sigh, knowing how he felt. She then began leading her young students out of the thick forest.

"So… I got a question". Noriko said. Saya looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"You don't have much blood in you, but my clone and me as well, saw so much blood. For a second you actually had me thinking that you were actually dead". The red trench coat wearing woman said.

"Genjutsu". Noriko looked at her youngest student, he wasn't glaring anymore, he was just rubbing his eyes.

"Hmm. Well with those eyes of yours, genjutsu can be a piece of cake, eh?" She smiled at him, Naruto just snorted but she could see the slight smirk that he was trying to hide by her compliment.

"But… what of the smell of blood?" Naruto and Masaaki raised their shirts showing cuts in their torsos, Masaaki had one while Naruto had two. "_And by the look of it their quite deep too"._ She though.

After a few minutes of walking they saw a river, the older woman sat down and crossed her legs; the others mimic her action.

"Okay Kids! Let us introduce ourselves, shall we!" Noriko grin at them. "I'll go first, my name is Noriko Okina and I'm 33. Hmm, let's see?" Noriko started to think on what to say.

"Umm. How about you tell us what you like, sensei". Saya said to the woman. The older woman looked at her and smiled.

"Great thinking Saya-chan for that you get some good points". Said girl blushed, Masaaki smiled at her while Naruto, who was still scratching his eyes, snorted in amusement.

"Alright! My likes are my friends, cooking, drawing and my husband". Noriko said with a grin, then she put a hand under chin as if in though. "Hmm, since we're talking about likes let me tell you about my dislikes, well I don't like traitors, arrogant upstarts," at this Masaaki looked at Naruto with a knowing smirk, the blond just rolled his eyes, "and people who say my cooking sucks".

"Hey sensei!" The woman look at Masaaki with raised brow. "How come you have leaf headband and sand one too?" He asked.

"Oh, this? It was because I was originally from the Sand village. Since the leaf and sand are allies, I was sent here to reinforce it".

"So you are an ambassador?" The question surprisingly came from Naruto, she nodded at his question.

"Yes".

"How long have you been here?" Masaaki question.

"Eleven years". The woman said with a grin.

"Why send you?" The youngest female in the group asked.

"Because…" at this she lower her head, letting her hair shadow her eyes. Suddenly an explosion of smoke blew the young genin away. All three look with a mixture of anticipation and annoyance at the fact that they were blown from their comfortable position. When the smoke clear Noriko stood of three people all of them had a dark navy blue cloak and had a hood covering their faces. One of them had red armored over his torso. Another had cape covering his left arm, compared to the one with armored it was smaller. And the final one didn't have any distinguishing features, aside from the fact that it was a quite tall.

"I AM SUNA'S GREATEST PUPPETER! THE APPRENTICE OF THE GREAT CHIYO!" At this she gave a pose, her knees were bend and her arm in 'X' going downward and her trench coat was waving slightly, the three puppets surrounding her drew out they're weapons. The one in armored drew out a large katana. The one with the cape had two scythe that appear via a hand seal by the puppet, the twin scythe were connected by a chain. And the last one summon a large war fan with a chain attach to his right arm.

Noriko smirk seeing her two older students looking at her in awe, looking at the younger blond she saw him rubbing his eyes, probably couldn't believe how awesome she was. Then he stop and look at her with a bored looked.

"So you use dolls, what's so great about them?"

Noriko felled face first toward the ground and her puppets follow suit. She started to grumble about 'brats' and other things. Then she looked at the older male of the group, and gesture him for him to go.

"Yosh! My name is Masaaki Ryo and I'm 12. I like training and fighting," at this Saya shook her head while muttering 'boys', "and I love pizza!" At this he grin.

"And your dislikes, Masaaki-kun?"

"Arrogant pricks!" He glare at Naruto, said boy just grin and wave at him. Noriko just giggle, she thought that having team would be boring, but fortunately she guessed wrong.

"Any dreams?" The red trench coat woman asked.

"Uh? Well, I guess I want to be the most powerful ninja in the world. Yes that's it!" The energetic boy grin, his sensei grin as well, then she looked at her female student.

"Saya-chan?" The girl nodded.

"My name is Saya Tomiko and I'm 12. I like my friends, training, and my mom. I dislike people who are willing to betray someone's trust, barbaric idiots and sexist people". Saya finished.

"Dreams?"

"To become a powerful kunoichi!" At this the young gennin smiled. "Just like Tsunade-sama".

"Well for that dream to become a reality you need to beat me! Saya-chan". Noriko grin. Saya just blushed, but smile and nodded.

"And finally my last, cute, psychotic, sharingan eyes, student it's time for your introduction!" Noriko gave him a big grin and was looking at him intently. Naruto just rolled his at the nicknames and gave out a sigh, why was it that his teacher had to be one of those energetic ones?

"My- AUGH!" Naruto couldn't even finished his statement has a pain surge through his eyes. Naruto tried to rub his eyes so that the pain could lessen, but it wasn't working. His eyes felt like they were going to explode.

"Naruto! What's wrong!?" Saya exclaim, Masaaki was surprise and Noriko drop the cheerful persona and was ready to grab him and take him to the hospital.

"M-m-my glasses, UGH, I need you to find them?" Naruto forced out, he started to untie his headband and let it drop to the floor, his head felt like someone was stomping on it like there was no tomorrow.

"Why!?" Masaaki question, but he was already standing and looking around.

"They have a seal in them! Go to where we were fighting for the test!" Noriko order, her elder students nodded and took off going through the forest to get to the other side. Seeing them go she gently took his hands away from his eyes and put her owns, they started to glow with chakra.

"What are-!?" Naruto stop has he felt the pain start to lessen, opening his left eye slightly he looked at her. Noriko stared back at his mature sharingan and gave him a smile.

"Has I said I was train by Chiyo-sama, she knows a good few medical ninjutsu". Naruto gave snorted before he started grinning.

"How did you know about the seal?"

"Wasn't that hard to guess really, the fact that you always have them on its guess another is the fact that there's some seal integrated into them, the symbol are small but can be seen if paying attention". Naruto chuckled at her. "Or if you want the truth then it was just Hokage-sama just telling me."

"Though so". The boy said with a chuckle. Suddenly he felt the hand stopped its healing technique, he started feeling the pain coming back, looking at her he saw her glaring.

"Are you calling me an idiot!" She yelled at him.

"Ye-UGH! ARGH!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She apologized and getting back to healing him. Naruto just grumble something about 'idiots' and 'karma'.

Just then Masaaki and Saya came running from the forest and headed toward they're location.

"He're you go". Masaaki said, offering the glasses. Naruto took them and put them on, the pain going away slightly.

"What happened?" Saya asked.

"Naruto's sharingan was the cause of his pain. He isn't Uchiha, so that means that his eyes are using chakra anytime that their wide open. The glasses have a seal that shuts down the chakra going towards his eyes. It's my fault that this happened to you Naruto-kun, sorry". Noriko lower her head while giving him a sad look. Naruto grin and waved her off, he proceed to tie the headband in his right arm.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, age 8. Likes fighting. Dislikes annoying pest. Dreams none". He said this all the while smirking. Masaaki raised an eyebrow but didn't voice his opinion and Saya just shook her head already knowing what he was going.

Noriko sad look had disappeared the moment he grins; now she was frowning at him. She felt quite disappointed at his introduction, she was at least hoping for him to have a goal.

"_Naruto… has long has you don't have any dreams for the future you will never grow up". _Noriko just shook her head while she looks at Naruto's smirking face. "_But…"_. At the she smile.

"Has long as I'm your teacher! All of you will grow up to be great shinobi in the future!" The sensei of the three gennins shouted. All three of them look at her, Masaaki started to cheer alongside her, Saya was smiling at the scene while Naruto just snorted but the grin was quite visible on his face.

* * *

_Hokage tower_

Hiruzen smiled seeing the sensei and student bond already growing. He wasn't really surprised by the team passing. With Saya's intellect, Naruto ruthless and Masaaki creative attacks they made a great offensive team up, even though they never noticed it.

"That had to be the quickest genin test to been successfully finished". Homura said, nodding his head at the crystal ball.

"Indeed". Hiruzen said, he was about to comment about seeing the other teams but was interrupted by Kakashi's timely arrival.

"Fail". He said it in a bored tone while reading his favorite book. Hiruzen stared at him wide eyes his pipe falling toward the ground, Koharu just chuckle at his expression.

"W-w-what?! How?!" Hiruzen stood up from his seat, slamming both his hands down to the desk, at this Kakashi wince slightly. "The entire team was made of friends; I saw the academy records! It said that they were all good at team work in the academy!"

"Well let's say when one person gets greedy the other might as well follow". The silver haired man said with an eye smile.

Hiruzen just sigh in frustration, giving the man a glare he dismissed him.

That book was just so close to his grasp and yet just as he was about to get it, it went away.

This just wasn't his day.

And the laughter of his old teammates wasn't helping.

* * *

_Two weeks later._

"Oi! Are you kid finish yet?" Noriko said through the mic of her communication radio. She was lying down in the grassy floor looking up at the skie.

"_Hey! Don't start hurrying us up sensei!" _The elder boy of the team responded.

"_Masaaki stay focus! And Naruto I know you're taking your sweet time in completing this mission! So stop being so lazy and get a move on!" _Order the female member.

"_Hehehe. Why are you being so bossy? It's only a cat." _The amusement in youngest team member voice was quite evident.

"_It's the Daimy_o'_s wife cat!" _Saya exclaim.

"_So?" _

Noriko just shut her radio, knowing of the ensuing argument. She smiled; she would have never thought that she would be having so much fun with the little brats.

"Where is it?" Saya said, she was more than irritated, how could one simple cat cause so much trouble was beyond her.

"_Don't know." _The voice of Masaaki said through the radio.

"I wasn't asking you". She said in annoyance.

"_Hey! Why are you being so snappy! Saya-chan!?" _Masaaki whined.

"_Maybe it's her time of the month?" _Naruto offered. Saya eyes widen and blushed.

"Shut up!"

"_Now that I think about it, didn't Iruka-sensei said something about that?" _The older boy said.

"Shut up!"

"_You are such a moron. Of course he did". _The younger boy stated.

"_Hey! Enough with the name calling! But now I see why dad is always away from home at times". _Masaaki said.

"_Are you sure it isn't for a-"._

"Can the two of you shut the hell UP!" Saya scream with a mix of embarrassment and frustration.

"_Hehehe, am I being insufferable __Saya-chan__?" _The mocking tone was present as ever.

"Naruto…"

"_Oh look what we-". _Whatever Naruto was about to say was cut off as Saya turn her radio off.

"Annoying asshole's". She grumble.

She started walking looking around for Tora. After a few minutes of walking she heard a noise. Turning she saw the cat running toward the opposite side. Narrowing her eyes at the cats, she took off running.

"Come back here you!" The cat hearing the scream turns her head slightly, seeing the female genin she took off at full speed.

After 10 minutes of running Saya was catching up to Tora.

"_Finally! Once I get this damn cat I-!" _Saya wasn't expecting for the daimyo's cat to turn around and slash her face.

"Aaah!" Having closed her eyes she hit a root and began to falling to the floor.

"_Crap!" _Just then Naruto burst out of nowhere and was running to her direction.

"_Naruto! Yes! He will catch me! Of course he is, after all he is…" _

Saidblond just jump over her.

"… _A son of a bitch". _

THUD!

Naruto just laugh at Saya's predicament. Continuing to run toward the cat, he was preparing for the cat 'attack' and dodge it and attempted to grab it. What he didn't expect was he being kicked in the face.

THUD!

"Sorry Naruto". Masaaki said grinning.

"Grrr…"

Tora seeing her chance to escape starte-!

**BOOM!**

* * *

"…and that's all that happen". Noriko finished.

"So let me get this straight one of your student's just kick Naruto for the fun of hit". Hiruzen said with a bored tone.

"Yep".

"And your female student, who is in her time of the month, unloaded every explosive tag she had because she felt annoyed of her teammates?"

"Yep".

"And you say that Tora is safely in Madam Shijimi arms".

"Hmm,Hmm". The woman was now looking at her nails, holding a bored expression just like the old Kage.

"And you didn't do anything in the mission?"Hiruzen asked.

"Not a single thing!" Noriko answer with a grin. The old Kage just chuckle at her.

"Good job". Hiruzen said while giving Noriko the mission payment. "Now off you go".

"Aye, aye Hokage-sama". The energetic woman said, while going for the door.

Going outside the office she saw her three students seating on the benches, she just smiled at them.

Masaaki's body was covered in dirt and cuts. His jacket was rip apart, its left sleeve was gone and the back had a giant hole. His entire torso was covered in bandages including the left arm.

Naruto had lost his glasses, and maintained his eyes close to prevent any headache. He was cover in cuts and most of his body was covered in bandages has well. He winced slightly, but still found a way to smirk to Saya.

Said girl was the only one who was uninjured, except for the bruise in the left side of her face. She was glaring at the wall while at the same time blushing in embarrassment.

"Hehehe, you kids does really do know how to make show, don't ya?" A grinning Noriko said, Masaaki and Saya both glared at her while Naruto gave her a grin. "Well go home kids tomorrow we get another bunch of mission".

"I hope it isn't as bad as today". Masaaki mutter, Naruto looks at him and grin.

"What's the worst that can happen". The youngest member said, Masaaki stared at him with wide eyes.

* * *

_Next day._

"Naruto why did you have to say that?" Masaaki asked. His answer was a grin.

"Alright enough you two, I'm going to give my report to Hokage-sama". She started walking to the door before stopping. "Behave". And with that she entered the office.

Masaaki and Naruto then look at their female teammate; she was in the far side of the hall, her knees were up to her chest and her face held a prettified look.

"_No_ _Bear, no bear, no bear, no bear…."_ Saya kept repeating it like a mantra.

"Damn and now you just traumatized our teammate, well done". The elder boy said while giving a slight glare.

"And how is it my fault, hmm?" Naruto asked, his grin growing more and more.

"You said the forbidden phrase". Masaaki answer.

"You're a moron".

"And you're an asshole with an ego of the sized of the Hokage Mountain!" Masaaki snap back.

"It wouldn't be me if I don't have that ego now will it". Was Naruto simple reply.

"You're right but it still is your fault that bear attacked us".

"You mean Saya, because if I remember you were running like a little pussy cat". The blond lunatic started chuckling, but stop at the incredulous look of Masaaki. "What?"

"Did you mean what you said?" The elder male question, Naruto raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"What about you being a _pussycat_? Yes I meant it".

"You do know that there is a innuendo in there, right?" Masaaki was quite confuse Naruto was suppose to be an eight year old kid, yet he knew about stuff like that. "_It can't be that they thought him stuff like that in his asylum, could it?"_

"Innue- what the hell are talking about?" Naruto question, his teeth were gritted in annoyance.

At this Masaaki already knew his answer and he nodded, before he started grinning at Naruto's expression.

Before any argument could occur Noriko burst through the door with a scroll, it was label with a "C".

"KIDS! PACK YOUR THINGS WE'RE GOING IN SCHOOL TRIP!" As soon as the woman finished her statement she kicked Masaaki in the stomach sending him to a window, luckily the secretary opened it and the teen went through it without destroying any property.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHH !" The scream could be heard throughout the entire building. Naruto started to laugh.

"HAHAHA, Masaaki you should be careful or else the fall might brea-UGH!" His mokery was interrupted by foot being planted to his left side of the face. Then his entire body shot forward to the window leaving behind his glasses, as they had fallen down. Naruto open his right eye and saw Masaaki and the soon to be the cause of his death, the floor.

"GOOOOODDAAAAAAAMNIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIITT!"

Noriko was grinning and went to Saya, the teacher pick up her student bridal style and proceed to take her home.

"Are you ready for our first "C" rank mission, Saya-chan?" Noriko asked.

"_No bear". _Saya mutter.

"Hmm, do you think your teammates will be alright?" The older woman asked.

"_No bear". _

"I'll take that has a yes". Noriko chuckle as she proceed to the her destination.

* * *

**Phew, finally I manage to finished this. So much work, and exams.**

**Well I hope you enjoy, so please leave a Review.**

**I'm out.**


End file.
